Your Art Matters
by LEYTONchilarie
Summary: At the end of Season 6, Peyton and Lucas leave Tree Hill with baby Sawyer, about three years later, Lucas and Peyton receive some happy news. They decide to move back to Tree Hill. This story is basically about Lucas, Peyton and Sawyer's life as a family. *TITLE CHANGED FROM "IT MEANS SOMETHING!*
1. Morning Breakfast

**Hello! Welcome to my new story! I love Lucas and Peyton more than words can describe and am furious that they aren't in season 7, 8, and Lucas is the only on in season 9. I have seen all the episodes where they are together and I think they are the most adorable couple. I wish I could see them raise little Sawyer, but since I can't, I decided to create a story about them. It doesn't start where they left off in season 6, instead, it is almost three years later, right before Nathan was kidnapped in season 9. I really hope you enjoy!**

_**Chapter 1**_

It was a normal morning in the Scott house. Well, normal for them. Peyton was cooking breakfast and Lucas was getting ready to go to work while playing with Sawyer. Sawyer would be three years old in a couple months and the young couple would have their third anniversary the same day. They were all very excited for this big day, even though they still had a couple months, they were very excited. Peyton and Lucas' little girl would officially be a toddler!

Peyton heard a cute little giggle from the other room.

"Lucas, that's not how a man is supposed to laugh!" Peyton joked, yelling from the kitchen.

"Very funny!" Lucas yelled back, walking into the kitchen to give his wife a kiss.

"Breakfast is almost ready, I made your favorite."

"So, let me guess, pancakes?"

"Oh, come one, that happened once and it was almost four years ago. It's French toast."

At the sound of this, Sawyer came running into the kitchen. "Fwench toast?" She asked.

Peyton picked her up and gave her a kiss on the nose. "Yes, baby, French toast. And I think it's done." Peyton handed her to Lucas and put two French toast pieces on her and Lucas' plates and one piece on Sawyer's. She cut up Sawyer's and set it on the table.

Sawyer ran to the table and sat to eat. Lucas picked up his plate and coffee mug and started heading out the door. "Bu-bu-bu, where do you think you're going?" Peyton asked her husband.

"I'm going to work." Lucas said confused.

"No, you are not. You are going sit at the table and eat with your family."

"I'm gonna be late."

"You have ten minutes before you have to leave."

"I love you, but I don't want to eat with you."

"Excuse me, but you better take that back or you won't be alive for our anniversary. I slapped Chris Keller and I'm not afraid to slap you, too." Peyton pointed her spatula at him.

"No, I mean, not today, I have an important meeting and I can't be a second late."

"Oh, did Lindsey say that?" Peyton asked, becoming serious.

"Peyton, I work with her because she is my editor, that's it." Lucas assured Peyton, rubbing her arm and moving her to sit on his lap.

"Okay."

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Peyton kissed Lucas affectionately on the lips.

Just then, Peyton's cell rang, causing Peyton to move away from Lucas to get it. She looked at the caller ID and it said HALEY.

"I better take this, it's Jake."

"No it's not."

"You're right it's not." Peyton answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, Peyton," Haley said sadly. "Do you know why Lucas didn't answer his phone?"

"Probably because Lucas doesn't use his phone anymore, so if you have an emergency, hope he's with somebody who has a phone." Peyton smirked looking at Lucas who was rolling his eyes. "Why? What's up?"

"It's Nathan." Haley sighed.

"Haley? What happened?" Peyton started to get worried and looked at Lucas. Lucas stood up, getting worried, too.

"He hasn't come home yet. He was supposed to come home last night, he never showed."

"Haley, I'm sure he's fine."

"Peyton, he's never done this before. He always comes home when he's supposed to."

"Listen, maybe his flight was cancelled."

"I don't know, maybe, but, there is something else."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Dan's here." Haley hesitated. Peyton just froze. She looked to Lucas.

"Oh my god." Peyton said.

"Oh my god." Sawyer copied her mother.

"Sawyer, please don't say that." Lucas said to Sawyer. "What's going on?" Lucas asked Peyton.

"Haley, I'm sure he didn't do anything, he's been trying to make his way back in the family, I highly doubt he'd try to ruin that now."

"Maybe he would." Haley spoke softly. "I have to go."

"Everything is going to be okay, call when you know anything. We love you."

"Thank you, Peyton, we love you guys, too. Bye."

"Bye." Peyton said before hanging up. "Are you sure you can't miss that meeting?" Peyton asked Lucas, sitting down next to him.

"Peyton, what happened?" Lucas asked in his tone of _you are going to tell me_.

"Nathan is missing, and Dan is at Haley and Nathan's. What if he did something?"

"He probably did, but—"

"He wouldn't kill his own son, would he?" Peyton interrupted and started crying. Lucas took Peyton into his arms. It was like having security to make sure nothing would happen to her.

"Who knows. He killed his own brother, he's unpredictable. I'm sure he didn't kill Nathan, though, he might have shook him up a bit, but he wouldn't kill Nathan, me, maybe, but not Nathan." Lucas shook his head.

"Why you?" Peyton asked, still crying while looking at Lucas.

"He never wanted me. That day I met you, I heard him talking to Keith, he said that it's not his fault I was his son, if he could something about it he would." Lucas shrugged, as if it were no big deal.

"Dan wants to be part of your life, too, I can tell. He just—screwed up a bit."

"Not a bit, a lot." Lucas said as Peyton leaned on him and he put his arm around her. "Dan shouldn't be part of our lives. He shouldn't be a part of anyone's life. No one should be scared of their father. Or have someone in their house thinking that he killed their husband or that they're going to kill them in their sleep. I'm scared for Haley right now. Jamie and Lydia shouldn't even know him. They're good kids and they shouldn't know their grandpa for being a monster. I don't want Sawyer to meet him. I love her and I don't anything to happen to her." Peyton rubbed Lucas' back as Lucas said this.

"Maybe you should go to work. I love you, baby."

"I love you, too." They shared a sweet kiss before Lucas got up and kissed Sawyer on the head. "Bye, baby girl. I love you."

"I love you, too Daddy." Sawyer said in that way only three year olds do.

Every time she said that, it was just like the first. It made both of her parents hearts leap no matter what mood they're in.

Peyton just kept staring at Sawyer and heard the door close. "I love you, Sawyer. Daddy also loves you very much, and this is why we have to do this. We love you too much for you to go through what your Daddy went through. He grew up without a dad, he was mean. Now, you are going to grow up without a grandpa. As much as it hurts, it's best. It's better than knowing the person who killed your great uncle. Daddy thinks about that every day. We do this because we love you, more than anything. Sometimes when I was a teenager, I thought, _I want to know my real dad, even if I don't like him, I deserve that right. _But, when I met him, I wasn't happy to know, it was better when I daydreamed about him, thinking about what he might be like. That's just what you're going to do, because Daddy doesn't want you to meet your Grandpa Dan, you're just going to have to live with only having a grandma. If Daddy doesn't want you meeting him, then neither do I. I'm sorry you won't ever know what it's like to have a real grandfather. I love you, sweetie." Peyton was crying, thinking of everything her and Lucas went through because of their fathers. She knew Sawyer couldn't understand, and wasn't paying attention for that matter, but she had to tell Sawyer this, just in case she never got to. She and Lucas never talked about Dan. Lucas didn't like it, and Peyton respected that.

What Peyton didn't know was that Lucas was listening to the whole thing.

**I hope you review! I will not take long with this story because I already have five chapters ready for you guys! It's up to you when I post them soooo...that means REVIEW!**


	2. Picking up the Kids

**Welcome back! Here's chapter two, in this chapter, it is one month after Nathan disappears...I know everyone knows what happened to Nathan, but I thought it would be cool to see how things are going during this with Lucas and Peyton. I'm also going to add that secret conversation over the phone that we never hear. Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 2**_

**One Month Later**

One month. Tomorrow it will be one month since Nathan disappeared. Everyone was scared. Scared for Nathan, who might be dead. Scared for Haley, who might be a widow. Scared for Lydia, who will live her whole life with no father. Scared for Jamie who knows his father might not be okay. Scared for Lucas, who might not have a brother anymore. Even scared for Sawyer, who has only met her uncle once, and that was almost three years ago. Scared for everyone, who might lose a beloved friend.

"Lucas?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah?" Lucas asked Peyton.

"How long will you be gone?" Peyton asked him. She was referring to him going to Tree Hill to get Lydia and Jamie so they could stay with them during the search for Nathan.

"Just for the day. I'm flying there, getting the kids, and flying home. Two hours there, an hour to visit Haley, and an two hours back. It should only be five hours, maybe six. I'll get there at two so I'll be home around dinner time. Okay?"

"Yeah. Listen, I love you, and be careful."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Lucas laughed at her.

"So many reasons. The plane could crash, or the plane could start taking off as your stepping aboard."

Lucas laughed at her again.

"It's not funny, Lucas."

"Your right, it's not." Lucas said, but he kept laughing. "But it is."

"You could also—get kidnapped." She spoke quietly. Lucas stopped laughing. He went over to her and put his arms around her. "It was where Nathan disappeared, and—and I don't want the same thing happening to you."

"It's not going to. I love you and I _will _come home to my family. Or else I can't save you anymore."

"If you leave it will only break me." Peyton agreed.

"And I can't do that. Never." Lucas kissed the top of her head. "I have to go, but, I'll be back later tonight with the kids."

"I love you, Lucas."

"I love you, too. Sometimes I think we say that way too much."

"Really? I think we can't say it enough."

"Sometimes I feel the same."

**Three Hours Later**

"Sawyer, baby, you need to sleep." Peyton told her daughter, holding her on her lap.

"No sleep Mommy." Sawyer said.

Just then, Peyton's phone rang. The caller ID said LUCAS. Peyton smiled to herself and answered it. "Hello." She smiled.

"Hey, baby, I'm in Tree Hill." Lucas said.

"How are they?" Peyton frowned, thinking of how sad Haley, Jamie, and Lydia must be.

"Not so great. But somebody wants to talk to you." Lucas handed the phone to Haley.

"Hey sister-in-law."

"Hi Hales. I miss you guys so much."

"We miss you, too, I wish you came."

"Me too, but you know how hard it is to travel with a three year old. So, I'm making Lucas travel with a baby by himself."

"Can I talk to Sawyer?" Haley asked.

"Of course." Peyton responded. "Sawyer, Auntie Haley wants to talk to you."

"Yay!" Sawyer yelled, grabbing the phone from her mother's hands. "Hi! I am playing!" Sawyer said happily.

She talked to Haley for a good five minutes. She talked about every move she made, what she ate for breakfast, _everything._

Suddenly Sawyer hung up the phone.

**Three Hours Later**

Peyton was holding Sawyer and bouncing her around while waiting for Lucas and the kids. "Are you excited to see cousins Jamie and Lydia? I bet they're excited." Peyton said to her little girl.

"Yeah." Sawyer responded.

"We are all going to have loads of fun. Well, as much fun as you can have knowing a family member is missing." Peyton said, talking to herself that last sentence. Up until a month ago, her life had been going great. She had the best husband, the perfect daughter, and a wonderful best friend, her best friend was her husband. She was always happy and spent every night with her family and ate dinner with them as well as breakfast.

"We're home!" Lucas yelled when he came in.

"Daddy!" Sawyer yelled. Peyton set her down.

"Hi pumpkin!" Lucas said with his arms outstretched as he swooped Sawyer up.

Jamie ran into the kitchen where everyone was. "Aunt Peyton!" He smiled.

"Jamie!" Peyton said, happily, "How are you?" She asked as she hugged him.

"I miss Dad, I think Lydia does, too."

"I'm sure she does, I don't know anybody who wouldn't. Where is she anyway?" Peyton asked, standing up.

"She's in her stroller in the living room." Lucas told Peyton.

"Lucas Eugene Scott!" Peyton yelled.

"Oh no, the middle name. I'm in trouble. What'd I do?"

"You did not bring that stroller in the house!"

"It's not dirty."

"Did you check the wheels?" Peyton asked angrily.

"Well…" Lucas said in the way only Lucas does.

"That is exactly what I thought." Peyton stomped away to the living room.

Jamie looked up to his uncle and said "Maybe you shouldn't get in trouble. I remember how your last wife turned out." Jamie walked away.

"She wasn't even my wife…yet!" Lucas yelled after Jamie.

When Peyton got into the living room she ran right for the stroller and looked in. "Hi baby girl!" Peyton pick up the 11 month old. "I'm your Aunt Peyton."

Lydia just laughed at her. "Is Aunt Peyton funny?"

Lucas walked in while Lydia was laughing. "Yes, funny lookin'"

"Shut up, Lucas."

"Don't say that in front of the children. Are you cwazy?" Luke laughed.

"Well, how about some dinner?" Peyton asked. "How about some salmon?"

"I hate salmon." Lucas said.

"Oh, not the fish, salmonella."

"I love you, too." Lucas told her.

"I know." Peyton walked away. "I made some chicken, it's all fully cooked though, and I hope that's okay."

Lucas smiled to himself. "It's perfect." Lucas said and looked down to Jamie, "Do me a favor, never get married, you'll regret it."

"Lucas Eugene Scott! I heard that!" Peyton yelled from the kitchen.

"I think I'm just about dead."

After dinner when all the kids were in bed, Peyton and Lucas decided to lie down early. Lucas was writing and Peyton was reading a book.

"Watcha readin'?" Lucas asked.

"Guess." Peyton said, looking away from her book.

"Uhhh, a Musical Biography?"

"I don't think there is a book call a Musical Biography." Peyton laughed. "I'm actually reading An Unkindness of Ravens. This author really has a way with words." Peyton smiled.

"How many times have you read that? It can't be that great." Lucas told her.

"But it is." Peyton told him. Lucas noticed the she wasn't even half way through.

"Why are you reading the half with Brooke?" Lucas questioned.

"I'm just doing some research." Peyton said, flipping the page.

"On what?" Lucas laughed.

"Luke, do you still have feelings for Brooke?"

"What?" Lucas froze in his place. He had no clue where this was going, yet he didn't want to find out.

"If you had a second chance, would you be with her? I know you had more of a past with her and you said you wanted her there when your dreams came true. Plus, half of the book is about her."

"Yes, but half is about you. The last half. It ends with you. That's how my life is going to be. It started with Brooke and it's going to end with you. I told you I wanted you next to me, and you were. I love you Peyt, no one else except Sawyer, but you will be my only wife, my only true love, I love you for everything. Being there. Being my child's mother. Bringing my child into the world and not listening when I told you to get rid of her. And I told you to get rid of her because I loved you in the first place."

"But you also said you wish I never came back because you hated me." Peyton started crying.

"That was four years ago." Lucas assured her.

"That was also when you weren't with anybody and you wanted Lindsey. It came Brooke, me, Lindsey, me. I was your back up plan."

"No you were not. I love you more than words can explain. You were the first I asked to marry. I didn't marry Brooke in high school and we only ever had a high school past. Then I asked you to marry me. You said someday and I took it as a no. Then I asked Lindsey and she said yes. I've loved you since, what? I was a freshman. Remember our wedding. I wrote it all down. I'm not losing you again Peyton, you are my wife, and I love you. You are also one full book. _The Comet. _I love you so much." Lucas kissed Peyton's head and then her lips. "Now put the book down."

"Right. Do you have a copy of _The Comet? _Maybe I can do research on that one?" Peyton asked with a smile.

"It's only about how much I love you."

"Or how much you love my car."

"Why were you crying?" Lucas asked, wrapping his arm around Peyton.

"I was just wonder if you meant what you said to Jamie about regretting having a wife. Now I know you don't. I guess I'm just hormonal."

"Are you pregnant?" Lucas asked lifting his head up.

"Not yet, but do you want another baby?" Peyton asked, she knew she wanted a son just like Lucas.

"I'm tired. I say we call it a night. Goodnight, Baby." Lucas said, he wasn't ready for a second child, he thought of Sawyer as two children already.

"Fine. Goodnight jerk. At least dye your hair back to blonde again, you were a lot cuter." Peyton lie down facing the wall. Lucas sat up, leaned over her and pulled her in for a long passionate kiss.

"I love you." He reminded her.

"I love you, too."

* * *

**I have 10 chapters ready for you guys, now it's up to you for when I post them! You have to pay me in REVIEWS! I love reviews! Thanks for reading! Exciting things are going to happen!**

**NEXT TIME-**

**Luke and Jamie have a basketball competition.**

**The kids go home.**

**Peyton and Lucas have a fight.**


	3. Bad News

**OH MY GOD! I'M SO SORRY! My computer crashed and I wasn't able to post anything. I have 14 chapters saved and done on my computer but I couldn't upload, I'm hoping to upload some more tonight to show you how sorry I am but I did end up losing what I think was chapter 5...so it might take a bit to remember what I wrote for that chapter. Sorry again, hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It had been 14 days with no sign of Nathan. Haley called once in a while to check in; actually, she called three times a day. All Peyton and Lucas knew was that Haley spent every day trying to find out information on Nathan's disappearance. She hadn't found out much, and she wouldn't tell them what she found, but Haley said that when she knew where Nathan was, she would tell them. Lucas was mad about one thing, Haley was working with Dan. That was all she told them. Lucas got so angry, he still was, but he let it go for his brother. He cared more about finding Nathan than about Dan looking for him.

"Jamie, Lucas! Breakfast!" Peyton yelled into the living room from the kitchen. Sawyer was sitting at the table on a chair and Lydia was sitting at the table in a high chair that Peyton still had from when Sawyer was a baby.

Lucas and Jamie ran into the kitchen. Jamie was wearing a Bobcats sweatshirt and some shorts. Lucas was also wearing a Bobcats sweatshirt and shorts. Peyton's smile faded. She set the plates of eggs, bacon and pancakes on the table. She bent down so she was close to a sad Jamie and talked to him. "Everything's going to be okay, I promise."

Jamie nodded and responded, "I know. Dad's strong. He's made it through everything."

"And you're your dad's son. You are really strong, too. And now is the time to be strong. For your sister. Your mom. Your uncle. For Sawyer. It's all going to be okay and they need to know that."

"Thanks Aunt Peyton." Jamie said, hugging Peyton. Peyton was surprised for a minute, and then she hugged him back.

"You're welcome, buddy." Peyton said softly. "Okay, so how about some breakfast?" She got happy at this part, she wanted to lighten the mood.

Everyone sat at the table and started eating. "So, what do you want to do today, Jimmy-Jam?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know." Jamie answered.

"I was thinking we could do something fun." Peyton said. "I don't have to work today, and I have nothing to do, we all can go do something fun. Ooooh! We can go to an art museum!" Peyton got excited.

Jamie and Lucas looked at her like she was crazy. "Honey, we aren't nerds like you." Lucas told her.

"Hey! I am not a nerd! I just thought it could be fun…I guess not." Peyton said sadly.

"I didn't mean that." Lucas said.

Peyton brightened up. "I know, I was just messing with you. How about we walk in the park, have a picnic, and maybe I could watch you and Jamie play some basketball. I know it isn't anything like the River Court, but its close enough."

"How does that sound?" Lucas asked, looking at Jamie.

"That sounds awesome!" Jamie yelled happily.

"Awesome!" Sawyer repeated and they all laughed.

**Later that day**

It was about eight at night. They all had a picnic for lunch at the park. Then they talked for a while and went to dinner at a fast food place and were spending the rest of their day a basketball court similar to the River Court. The only difference was that it was missing the memories. The good and the bad, all the River Court memories were special. Luke and Peyton thought about Tree Hill every day. There was only _one_ place like Tree Hill, and that was Tree Hill. The place where no one was virgin. The place where people got married as a junior. The place where people were on their own. The place where your brother was your age but not your twin. The place where you fell in love. The place where dreams come true.

Peyton was sitting on the bench with the girls watching Lucas go one on one with Jamie. She saw Jamie shoot a basket. "Go Jamie! Team Jamie!" Peyton cheered.

"Seriously? I'm your husband!" Lucas shouted to her.

"And Jamie is my nephew."

"Y'know, maybe you should become a cheerleader again." Lucas told her. "So that you know what team to root for."

"Okay fine…Sorry you have to fuss, you got Lu-cas! It's such a shamie you don't have Jamie!" Peyton cheered.

"I love you, too Peyt." Lucas said.

Jamie and Lucas had agreed to go to twenty points and Jamie just shoot the last basket. "Good job, Jamie." Peyton told her nephew.

"Thanks," Lucas said sarcastically.

"Baby, I'm sorry, but you have to admit that it just wasn't your night."

"What?"

"Okay, it isn't your night any night. You need to step up your game!"

"I played the best I could, _Dan_."

"I guess I deserved that. You caught me." Peyton said and ran over to Lucas and hugged him. "You did great, baby, I love you." She kissed his cheek.

"And I love you, too." Lucas said.

"You did awesome, Uncle Lucas!" Jamie said.

"Good job, Daddy!" Sawyer told her father. Lucas went over to give her a hug when Peyton's cell phone rang. It said HALEY.

"Hello." Peyton answered. Every time she answered the phone since Nathan disappeared, she sounded scared.

"Peyton," Haley said, she sounded like she was crying but also happy.

"What happened?" Peyton asked, sounding even more worried. Lucas looked at her and stood up.

"Nathan…they found him. He's okay Peyton. He's alive. I'm heading to the hospital right now." Haley told her. Peyton was so relieved.

"Why there?"

"Checking on Nathan…and Dan is in the hospital…he got shot. Do you mind telling Lucas? He probably will take it fine but…if he's upset I wouldn't be able to stand it. So when can I get my kids back?" Haley asked through sobs.

"Soon. We'll be on the first plane."

"We? Or Lucas." Haley sounded disappointed and like she knew the answer to her own question.

"Probably the second one. You know how it is with Sawyer."

"Yeah, well, come soon."

"I will. Bye." Then Peyton hung up the phone and looked at Lucas.

"What was that all about?" Lucas asked Peyton.

"They found Nathan. Haley is on her way to the hospital right now." Peyton said, so happy to say the first sentence.

"Hospital? Why?"

"Just a checkup for him. You're taking the first flight tonight to get the kids home." She told him and whispered in his ear. "When we get home, I need to talk to you about something." Lucas just nodded.

"Jamie? Are you excited to see your dad?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah." Jamie said happily while his aunt and uncle smiled.

When they all got home, Peyton sent Jamie up stairs to pack and they took Lydia and Sawyer into Sawyer's bedroom and went downstairs to talk.

"What did you need to tell me?" Lucas asked.

"Well, just so you know, I'm here for you and I love you." Peyton started.

"We aren't getting a divorce are we?" Lucas joked and laughed.

"If you keep joking when I'm talking serious, we might. This is serious Lucas." Peyton told him seriously. "I don't even know if you'll care. Dan is in the hospital."

"Why do I care?"

"He might die, Luke. Maybe you should stay in Tree Hill until they know what's going. Stay till his funeral."

"Why would I do that?"

"He's your father. He might not have provided a home or was there for you, but he loves you now. You would regret not seeing him if he dies."

"I don't regret anything. I don't even regret not letting Dan, not my father, _Dan_, never holding our daughter."

"Actually…there's something I have to tell you…" Peyton hesitated. "The day when you and Karen bumped into Dan when Sawyer was a baby…he held her. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I didn't know how you would reac—"

"Peyton! My father is a murderer and you let him hold _our_ baby?! Why? You know how I feel!"

"I said no, but he said that Sawyer was the only person in his life that didn't know what he did. He seemed sincere—"

"That's what he does!" Lucas yelled.

"And I said just for a second and he _is_ her grandfather!" Peyton argued back.

Lucas looked so surprised that she was fighting with him about this. She knew Dan. She always tried to make him feel better and listened and agreed about Dan. Why was she changing? Then he remember what he heard Peyton talk to Sawyer about. "Okay."

Peyton had a surprised expression on her face. "Okay? You're just going to let it go? Where is my husband?" She felt his forehead.

"Peyton, the day that Nathan went missing, I heard you talking to Sawyer. I know how you feel about the whole grandfather thing, and I understand. You try to agree with whatever I have to say about Dan, it's my turn now. You should always tell me how you really feel." Lucas told her and kissed her cheek softly.

Peyton looked embarrassed for a moment. "You heard all of that? Wow. Sawyer wasn't even listening and I thought I was going to die with that memory and I'd be the only one who knew…"

"I didn't know you felt that way." Lucas said. "Can you forgive me?"

Peyton rapped her arms around Lucas' waist. "You have nothing to apologies for. Let's just forget this whole thing. I'll see you when you get home." Peyton kissed Lucas long and passionately on the lips before Jamie came down and they quickly broke apart.

* * *

**I hope you it was worth the wait! In the next chapter it will be a little time jump! Only by a couple months…I hope you will like it! It will take place on May 18! Huge Leyton fans probably know why! Review!**


	4. Wedding Dress

**Hello! This chapter is on May 18****th****, AKA Lucas and Peyton's wedding anniversary/Sawyer's third birthday!**

**I decided that I want to start naming chapters after a song...kind of like in the show! So the closest thing I could find was Wedding Dress by Matt Nathanson. It played in the wedding episode and I love it! Sometimes I will actually put the song in the chapter and sometimes I'll just name the chapter after a song...this one is only named after it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Peyton was lying in bed facing the wall when she felt shifting of the bed. She suddenly felt an arm drape over her and soft lips against her neck and then all over her face.

"Baby? It's time to wake up. Guess what today is." Lucas spoke against her cheek.

Peyton groaned. "Is it Peyton Gets To Sleep In Day?"

Lucas chuckled while smiling down at his beautiful wife, thinking about how he got so lucky. "No, it's our wedding anniversary."

"So I _do_ get to sleep in." Peyton said, opening her eyes and turning her head to look at the wonderful man leaning over her.

"Can you believe that three years ago you collapsed in our room about to have a baby?"

"That's _our_ baby."

"I'm so happy you lived through that. I was so unhappy every second that you were not awake, I was so scared." His voice was getting raspy as if it was happening all over again.

"Hey, I'm okay, I'm here, and I _promise_ I will _never_ leave you or scare you like that ever again." Peyton assured him and gave him a sweet kiss. "I love you, happy anniversary."

Just then, in the middle of kissing, they heard their sweet little girl call for her parents. "You know I love her, right? But sometimes Mommy and Daddy like alone time." Lucas told no one in particular and then got off his wife. Peyton and Lucas both headed to Sawyer's room right next to each other, hand in hand.

Then Sawyer saw her parents walk in. She was laying on her short bed covered with princess sheets. The door is always closed at night so that Sawyer doesn't get up and wander off. "Hi, Baby! Happy birthday, sweet girl." Peyton said, picking up Sawyer and kissing her on the cheek.

"Happy birthday!" Sawyer said and Lucas and Peyton both laughed.

After breakfast, the three didn't do much except for cuddle on the couch for a while, watching some of Sawyer's favorite shows. Peyton and Lucas had plans for that night at around seven. Sawyer was to have a babysitter and her parents were going to have a romantic dinner. Lucas had a surprise for Peyton. Two actually. It was all because of how much he loved her. Peyton also had two. One didn't cost a dime and one costs a lot of dimes. Tonight was going to be fun.

"So, Sawyer, do you want to open presents? Have some cake?" Lucas asked.

"Yes Daddy! Presents!" Sawyer said excitedly.

Lucas and Peyton got out the presents and gave them to her to open. She had one from Nathan, Haley, Jamie and Lydia. One from Brooke, Julian, Davis and Jude. One from Skills. One from Mouth and Millie. One from Karen, Andy, and Lily. And one from Peyton and Lucas. Six presents total. Peyton wrote down all of them.

**NHJL: Dan's first basketball jersey, music from all the Disney princesses**

**BJDJ- A BUNCH of really cute clothes**

**S- Princess Barbie dolls**

**MM- Lucas' first Ravens game video, pink buld-a-bear with red hearts**

**KAL- Lucas' Ravens jersey, a bunch of little toys**

**PL- A little pink tricycle**

"She _does_ need some memories of her father in high school, I guess she got it." Peyton told him. They could tell that Sawyer had a good birthday. She loved every gift she got.

The babysitter got to the house at six thirty. "There's some left over cake in the fridge if you want some, too, help yourself." Lucas told her.

Peyton was upstairs getting reading for her and Lucas' anniversary date. She started to walk down the stairs. She had a purple V-neck dress on that went to above her knees and the neck line had gems on it along with the end of the dress, too. Her hair was curled and she looked like she did on the night of Honey Grove prom, except that the dress was different but she also had a fuzzy scarf just like that night. Lucas was in awe. She looked beautiful, as she always did.

"Thank you." The girl answered and told them to go have some fun.

Peyton and Lucas sat by the window at a fancy window as they ate their food.

Peyton ordered a large cheeseburger and fries with a large chocolate milkshake and a water as Lucas ate a medium cheeseburger and fries with a medium chocolate milkshake.

Lucas just stared at her while she ate her meal.

"What?" Peyton asked, noticing the look on her husbands face.

"Nothing...just...how do you eat so much? I mean...that burger is huge...so is the milkshake plus water and french fries...even I can't eat as much as you..."

"Oh..." She said. She had just picked up her milkshake but put it down before she got a sip. She looked kind of embarrassed and Luke quickly tried to save himself from what she just said.

"No no no! I didn't mean it in a bad way. I love you for who you are!" He said quickly and picked up her milkshake and tried to make her drink it but she pushed it away.

"Lucas!" She yelled in a hushed tone. "It just sounded like you were calling me fat..."

Lucas sighed. "No. You are not fat. You are beautiful."

Peyton smiled and leaned in to kiss him, completely forgetting about the conversation. "So, when we get home, we should watch your first basketball game. We can see you throw the basketball at the hot cheerleader. Nice hands." She teased.

Luke laughed. "Nice legs." He said softly.

They finished their dinner and walked along the beach holding hands. The wind blew in their faces and blew Peyton's hair around. They were really anjoying their time together and were so happy that they were together and had a family. Peyton had Luke's brown leather jacket on.

"Look what I got you..." Luke said turning towards Peyton holding two pieces of paper. Peyton grabbed them from his hands and looked at them with an open mouth.

"Mia Catalano and Haley James Scott playing at River Beach on New Years Eve. And VIP passes! How did you get these?" Peyton asked winking at him.

"You know, I'm close friends with the two and they gave me free VIP passes." Luke said seriously.

"You didn't pay for these, did you?"

"Yes."

"WHY?! We know them." Luke shrugged and kissed Peyton.

He held out a little box the size of an engagement ring box. It was purple and soft and he handed it to her. Peyton smiled and opened it. Their were diamond earrings in it and a little necklace. The necklace was the shape of a heart and was outlined with tiny little diamonds and in the middle held a little pink pearl.

Peyton smiled with watery eyes. "I love it. I love you. It's beautiful." She said softly. She was really tearing up. Luke stepped closer and put one hand at the back of her neck and the other went around her waist.

"Like you. God I love you." He sighed before bringing her in for a passionate kiss. They both smiled into the kiss and enjoyed it. She put her arms around his neck.

This time, Peyton pulled out two pieces of paper. "I hope you like it...and if not...I have another present."

Lucas smiled and looked at the papers, keeping one arm around Peyton's waist.

"I was thinking that we could visit Tree Hill for Thanksgiving and maybe you could go to Charlotte with Nathan and see the Bobcats, Nate might like seeing his old team...or maybe we could move? I miss home...and I know I told you once that Tree Hill, for me, was two dead moms and a psycho stalker...but I was wrong, Tree Hill is home. It's where my family is."

"Thank you." Luke said, kissing her. "I don't need anything else."

"Too late, this is something I'm not taking back...and part of the reason I want to go home...so it's more like a surprise." Luke nodded. "Don't freak out...I promise I'm okay."

"What's going on, Peyt?"

"I'm pregnant."


	5. Top of The World

**I completely forgot that I had a request to tell about what happened to Nathan! Sorry...Well, he was abducted by a bunch of people wanting him dead. The leader was Dominique, I believe. He was gone for probably about 3 episodes. Dan, Julian and Chris Keller helped find him. Julian broke in to the place where Nate was held captive and Dan made him leave because he had a family (Married to Brooke with twin baby boys, Davis and Jude Baker). He left but hid in the woods. Chris ran over somebody and left. Dan got shot when he jumped in front of Nate, saving his life and Julian showed up, shooting Dominique before he tried shooting Nate again. Dan got to say goodbye to his family and died that night in the hospital and you see him talking to Keith, and Keith forgives him, they then go into the light together, leaving his crying family by his side. Nate said he spent most of his life hating Dan, and now he doesn't want him to die.**

**You missed out on a lot if you stopped watching when Leyton left. It wasn't the same without them, but still worth watching, but not as good.**

**Chapter 5**

Lucas stood still. He was surprised about what Peyton had just told him. He was staring at her with his lips barely parted. He hadn't moved an inch in the past five minute. Peyton decided to speak since there was so much silence. "I guess you were serious when you said you didn't want another baby. Good thing it's not yours…" Peyton said, hoping that he would say something to this, he didn't even blink. "Okay…that didn't work…you are the father, just so you know…"

Just then he blinked and his slips slowly pulled into a smile. "I'm happy for us but…I thought you were on birth control pills."

"I was but I ran out. I told you that. You're still going to love the baby, right?"

Lucas laughed and put his hands on Peyton's waist and she put hers around his neck and he rocked her. "Of course. I'm in love with you and I love Sawyer and I love the new baby so much." Lucas said and pulled Peyton in for a long kiss. He felt her smile against his lips and he smiled as well. He picked her up and spun her around not ending the kiss. "Best anniversary ever." Lucas said after catching his breath.

"Definitely." Peyton said smiling at him. "So…are we going to move back to Tree Hill?"

"If that's what you want." Lucas said, kissing her one more time. Lucas dropped his smile and set her down. "What about the placenta praevia? Are you going to be okay?"

Peyton looked at him and also dropped her smile. She rubbed his arm and tried to put on a fake smile. "Hey, baby, it's okay. I think we're gonna be just fine." Peyton said and rapped her arms tightly around Lucas. Even though she didn't show it, she was scared.

…

It was one week later and Peyton was at work thinking of how it would be when she moved and how life would with the new baby. She was excited to go and maybe work with Haley at Red Bedroom Records again. Tree Hill was the only thing that Peyton had thought of since telling Lucas about the new baby. She couldn't wait. June was closely approaching and that was the month when they would leave. They were looking at houses online and everything and if they couldn't find one before they moved, they would probably either stay with Haley and Nathan or Brooke and Julian. They had only lived in Las Angeles for two years. The other year that they were gone from Tree Hill they were traveling the world with Karen, Andy, and Lily.

Peyton looked around the classroom admiring the beautiful sight that she saw, smiling to herself. Peyton started teaching art to classes of sophomores at a high school when her, Lucas, and Sawyer moved to LA. Peyton loved kids and art, so she loved this job. She didn't love the painting as much as the drawing, but she still enjoyed it.

Half way through class, Peyton was drawing something on the white board in the front of the room speaking to the class. "And in this project you need to use the shapes and lines to create your own artwork. Lines and shapes that we learned in the past couple weeks. I will choose two people from every class to win their artwork published in the school's newspaper and," Peyton paused for a second and turned to her class after thinking for a while. "You know what? Scratch that, we're going to do something a little different. Can everybody have out a pencil and some paper, please?" Peyton said and turned around to erase her white board.

Everybody in class got out a paper and pencil as asked. Peyton smiled to herself once again, excited for the next thing to come.

"Now, before writing anything down, I'm going to tell you guys a story. When I was your age, I was alone. Nobody should ever be alone. I love art, and always have, but to me, art was an escape from my life. Everybody always left me. My biological parents gave me up. My mom died when I was eight. My dad always left to travel without me, leaving me in a huge house. My best friend always left me. My brother left for the military and wouldn't come back a lot. My first boyfriend was a jerk and wouldn't stay. My first love left me for my best friend. My second love left to hide from his daughter's mom. And the only person who ever came back during high school was my sister-in-law. My friend. And now my husband but that's not the point. I took everything out on her at that point. This all happened during high school. I just want you all to know that you're not alone. Every teacher in this building would be able to help you. Would want to. You can talk to any of us." Peyton started. A kid raised his hand. "Yes?"

The kid put his hand down and spoke with interest. "Did you live by yourself?"

Peyton laughed, looked down and smiled; she looked back up and continued. "Yes, I did. Art certainly helped with that. But sometimes I didn't think it meant anything. Then I met Lucas. He wanted me to publish my writing. I told him they didn't mean anything, didn't matter, and I through them away. He took them out of the trash. Lucas really inspired me. He inspired pretty much most of my actions. He made me the person I am today. He told me that my drawings did matter and that's why he came back to basketball, because they meant something to him. I got my art published, it was because of him. That day, I changed, everything changed. I fell in love. I'm married to Lucas now, and if that day had never happened, I don't know where I'd be, probably still with his jerk of a brother, or maybe on my own." Another kid raised his hand. "What's your question?"

"What does this have to do with art?"

"Well, I'm just about there. The teachers are all here to help you guys, you may think we're here to tell you what to do, but that's not the case. Your drawings matter. They matter to me. And if they didn't mean anything to you, you wouldn't have created it. They mean something to everyone. Your drawings matter. They mean everything. My drawings equal my life. My drawings are my life. My drawings changed my life. My drawings matter to me. If you haven't realized it yet, that's a metaphor. It means that whatever you plan out for your life matters, whether it's the future or special, so it doesn't have to be art. It can be music or fashion or sports, or even just love. Maybe you could say that your future matters to you. I know a lot of people who would agree on that.

"So, now I'm going to give you a project. I want to you to draw a special moment in your life. I don't care if it's something other people would call weird, because what matters is what you think. So draw the most important moment, your motto, something special, a sad time, whatever you want as long as it belongs to you. I will expect this to be done by next class, you will be presenting it to the entire class and I will pick the best two, not best, the two that mattered a lot to me, and publish it in the school newspaper if you accept my offer. Any questions about this project?" One kid raised her hand. "Jen?"

"So, if it was a famous quote by someone, we can't use it?" Jen asked.

Peyton bit her lip as if she wasn't sure and then answered. "If it is known as a famous quote then you can't, but if you have heard it, you can use it but you have to ask the person that came up with it. This is your art and your creativity. You can also use a quote you've made up or you use." Peyton told her class. "Any more questions?" No response. "Okay. You can start thinking of ideas and then draw when you're ready. I'm going to show you some examples; first, this is about my mom." Peyton pulled out a picture from her special box. It had three red lights and said "People Always Leave." Peyton stared at it for a moment. "She was in a car accident. This is a bunch of people with one standing out. It says 'They Are Not You.'" Peyton finished the day almost in tears, but it was so worth it.

…

Peyton pulled into the drive way of her house and turned off the car and went inside. "Hello?" Peyton yelled into the as she walked in and shut the door. "Lucas?" Peyton heard shuffling in the kitchen. She slowly walked towards it. "Luke? This isn't funny." Peyton said walking carefully. "Hello?"

In the next second something jumped at her and she screamed. It was Lucas. He just stood there laughing while she held her heart and was breathing hard.

"You are such a jerk. I'm pregnant you stupid idiot!" Peyton yelled at him smacking him.

"I'm sorry." Lucas laughed and gave her a hug.

"If I thought you were psycho Derrick you would be dead. Where's Sawyer?"

"Sleeping. She fell asleep on the way home from daycare. Listen I'm sorry I scared you, don't be mad."

"I'm pregnant, if you offer me food, I won't be mad at you. It's just how pregnancies work. I don't know where you were in my eight months of being pregnant for Sawyer." Peyton patted his chest. Lucas smiled and kept staring at her but his smile soon faded when he saw the redness around her eyes. "What?" Peyton chuckled.

Lucas shook his head and touched her face. "Nothing, were you crying?" Lucas asked her.

Peyton's smile also faded. "Yeah, but it was nothing."

"What happened, Peyt?" Lucas asked with a show of concern in his voice.

"I had to assign my art class a project…called 'Your Art Matters.' I told them the story of what art did for me and when I realized how it mattered to other people…I showed them things I drew and I thought of the past…and I have pregnancy hormones so I cried when they all left." Peyton started crying again.

"Oh, Peyton, don't cry. Ssh, baby." Lucas said to her as pulled her in his arms.

"I'm fine, but I really want some chocolate chip cookies. I think I'm gonna make some." Peyton stopped crying and walked farther into the kitchen.

Lucas went in front of her quickly. "No no no. No. You put too much salt in them. I will make some for you." Lucas told her.

Peyton smiled and turned around. "Works every time." Peyton said to herself.

"What?" Lucas yelled to her.

"Nothing."

* * *

**Hope you liked!**

**Song: Top of The World by Kate Voegele**

**I'm changing the name of the story to 'Your Art Matters' cause that's practically what I named it but I wasn't thinking right and thought he said your art means something...so...yeah. I'll do it in a couple days after people see this A/N.**

**I really wanted to thank my supporters, you guys are what keeps me writing so even if you are thinking of something about the story but don't want other people to see it, still tell me, you can tell me through a PM or even give me ideas. And I hope I'm making up for the lost time;)**


	6. I'm Coming Home

_**Chapter 6**_

I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
tell the World I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
tell the World I'm coming

It had been one month since she had told Lucas of her pregnancy. She hadn't told anyone else. It was going to be a surprise, the only thing her friends knew was that she was moving to Tree Hill. They were going to have a get-together that night, and then she would tell them. They were almost to Tree Hill and so excited. Peyton shared a great last day with her students. Lucas was actually relieved to not have to work with Lindsey anymore. Whenever he saw her, he felt so guilty. Guilty about Peyton, the Comet and even guilty _for_ Peyton. For what he did to her and Lindsey both.

Peyton heard her phone going in her pocket and quickly answered it so a sleeping Sawyer wouldn't wake up. "Hello?" Peyton said without looking at the caller ID.

"HEYYY!" Someone yelled. Peyton could tell there was probably a party going on because there was a lot of noise in the background. The voice sounded like Brooke's.

Peyton backed the phone away from her ear because of the noise. She looked at the caller ID and saw that it _was_ Brooke. "Um…Hi!"

"Come to Haley and Nathan's when you get to Tree Hill. When are going to get here?" Brooke asked with cheer in her voice.

Peyton looked at Lucas and winked. Lucas looked back at her from behind the wheel and smiled. They had a plan for all there friends. They all knew about the young family moving back to Tree Hill, but Lucas and Peyton wanted to surprise them with their arrival so they were to tell them they were going to be late, and then they were going to burst through the door. "Actually…We won't be to Tree Hill until tomorrow…I'm so sorry. But, I want to all to still have the party and hang out. We love you."

She heard Brooke sigh over the other end. "Oh, yeah, okay." Brooke's voice suddenly got quiet, soft, and sad. Before Peyton could say anything more, Brooke hung up the phone.

Back where I belong  
I've never felt so strong eh  
feeling like there's nothing that I can't try  
and if you feel me put your hands high, high, high, hey  
and if you feel me put your hands high, high, hey

This is my story this is my song  
if you aint got the heart, don't attempt to try this at home  
it's just a poem from a man once living wrong  
now I'm in the zone, tell the World I'm coming home  
been a long time coming, been a long time coming  
this song feel like the greatest of all time coming  
cause I do it B-I-G, I remember we would be high  
who'd have thought we'd be running rap when we was knee high  
to appreciate the sun you gotta know what rain is  
or cause I'm famous you don't gotta know what pain is  
but I bounce back, would ya look at that  
I take my spot at the top and I aint looking back

"Well, we better get to the party before everyone leaves, I know Brooke probably will." Peyton said, turning to look at Lucas.

"Good plan." Lucas laughed.

"Mommy, Daddy." Sawyer whined from the backseat.

Her parents both laughed and Peyton turned around to look at her beautiful face. Her blond curls were falling over her face and she wiped her pretty blue eyes with her small fists. "Hi, baby, Mommy and Daddy are right here." Peyton told her reaching out to hold one of her hands. "Luke, when are we going to get there?"

"About right now." Lucas told her, pulling into the drive way of Nathan and Haley's.

"Are we going to tell them?" Peyton asked referring to the pregnancy.

Lucas looked at her after parking the car and smiled. "Yeah, let's do it when they figure out that you aren't drinking, though. It might be tonight, it might be a week, we'll see." Luke told her and leaned over to plant a sweet kiss on her lips.

I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
tell the World I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
tell the World I'm coming

The couple got out of the car with excitement going all through their bodies. Lucas went to Sawyer's door and opened it to get her out. "Hi baby." Luke picked his daughter up and shut the car door. The family walked to the door together and stopped once they reached it. "Ready?" Lucas asked and Peyton nodded her head. Peyton knocked on the door.

Haley answered the door and when she did she froze. After freezing she smiled and threw herself at the people standing in front of her. "Oh my god! I thought you weren't going to be here until tomorrow!" Haley said releasing her hug.

"We wanted to surprise you." Lucas laughed. Haley smiled the biggest smile in the world and then looked at Sawyer. "Do you want to hold her?" Haley nodded and invited them into the house.

"Haley who's at the—" Brooke started walking towards the door, she stopped in her trace once seeing the three. "P. Sawyer…and Luke." Brooke said rushing over to hug her best friend. "I'm so glad you're here!"

When Brooke pulled away from Peyton, Peyton looked at her with smile and said, "Oh, Honey, have you been crying?" Peyton looked at Brooke's watery eyes and red tear stained face.

"Up until you got here. I was just upset because you said you weren't going to be here and—" Brooke said as she started to tear up again.

Peyton laughed and touched Brooke's face, wiping away the tears. "But I am now, and that's all that matters, okay?" Brooke nodded.

Peyton, Lucas and Sawyer all bonded with the friends that they haven't seen in what felt like forever. Everyone but Peyton and the kids drank some wine and vodka. They were having such a fun time just hanging out and laughing and talking about how life was and what everyone has missed. The kids were all running around and laughing. Everyone was there. Nathan, Haley, Jamie, Lydia, Mouth, Millie, Brooke, Julian, the boys, Quinn, Clay, Logan and Skills. No one had noticed that Peyton hadn't had any alcohol, yet. She was surprised. Even though Peyton and Lucas didn't know Clay or Quinn too much, it still felt as though they were family.

"Hey, no one has noticed, huh?" Luke asked Peyton when they were alone.

Peyton turned around to look at Lucas. "Nope." Peyton kissed him. "They might just have to wait until we show up with a baby in seven months." Peyton laughed.

Hey, confusion like I was losing my mind  
but one thing I never lose is my grind  
my closet need a lot of cleaning now  
I can't sleep cause I dont like the sh-t I dream about  
hey Dear Lord please help me get the demons out  
and then help me get my genius out  
and get back to what I had  
if my good's outweigh my bads, do you think my mistakes is gon even out (even out)  
I guess try and see, it's on my diary, I'm living for my kids  
now they is just as fly as me  
talk well, wonder if Andre Harrell knew how great I would be when he fired me

Everyone kept hanging out until it was midnight and all the kids were in bed or sleeping. Peyton and Lucas were going to sleep at Nathan and Haley's until their house was ready to move into. The whole gang was sitting on the couch being less loud. Mostly because some of the people were drunk and because everyone was just really tired. "Anyone want some more alcohol?" Haley asked. Everyone nodded except for Peyton. "Peyton? You?"

Peyton shook her head. "No, I'm good, thank you though." Peyton looked at Lucas, who's arm was around her. She thought that if any one of them was sober enough, that this was probably the big moment.

Brooke, who was sitting next to Peyton looked at her. "Peyton, you are probably the only one in here who is not drunk." Brooke said in the way that drunken people do. "Why is that?"

"Well…we wanted to talk to you guys…uhh—" Peyton started but got interrupted by Brooke.

"Are you an alcoholic? It's okay, you can tell me." Brooke said, patting her friends leg.

Peyton laughed and took Brooke's hand in her own. "Actually, I'm pregnant." Peyton told everyone, hugging Lucas.

"Is it—"

"Yes, it's Lucas'." Peyton laughed. Lucas gave Peyton a confused look, she hadn't told him of the time she told Brooke about the pregnancy with babysitting the and all.

Brooke screamed and gave Peyton a hug. They heard Haley scream from the kitchen, too. Everyone was congratulating them. The two felt like the happiest people in the world.

Mouth looked at the couple and said, "Y'know, Skills really missed you guys, he even made a Lucas manikin." Everybody looked at each other and laughed.

After everyone left, Peyton and Lucas were sitting on Nathan and Haley's couch just sitting and cuddling. Lucas had his arm around Peyton and kept kissing her forehead. Haley and Nathan were still awake and in the kitchen cleaning everything up. They told Lucas and Peyton that they didn't help after they had insisted to clean up.

"You two should probably get to bed." Haley told the two while walking into the living room.

Peyton look up at Lucas to see what he was thinking as Lucas looked down at her for the same reason. They both looked back at Haley and nodded in unison. The two headed for the room that Haley and Nathan were letting them stay in. They had already put some of their stuff in the guest room. The next day they were going to start moving their stuff in to their old home, but they didn't want to sleep on the floor tonight, plus Sawyer was already asleep and they knew better than to wake her up.

Peyton was laying her head on Lucas' chest and Lucas had his arm around her. "Goodnight." Lucas said to her as he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you." Peyton said, lifting her head up to kiss Lucas.

"I love you, too." Lucas whispered when Peyton laid her head back on Lucas' chest.

I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
tell the World I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
tell the World I'm coming…home

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I really hoped you liked it and, I thought that the chorus at least, was perfect for this chapter. If you don't use the song as a metaphor, like how it's supposed to be, anyway. The first song that came to mind!**

**I know this was chapter 6, but I want to talk to you about chapter 5 really quick. I forgot to mention this, but I REALLY hope you enjoyed 5 because I put a lot of work into it because I wanted it to be perfect because Peyton and Lucas deserve it and that whole moment deserves it. I brought tears to MY eyes just writing it and I hope it did to you, too!**

**Now, everything is going perfect...but as you know, it never stays that way in Tree Hill. There will be an unexpected turn and I really hope your up for it! It's something that has happened before in a different way, if someone can guess ONE thing they think it is I'll be happy to upload tomorrow! I probably will anyway cause I'm dying to upload now! I know it's been a long wait but my computer keeps crashing! Grrrr! But you guys are lucky I uploaded chapters 4 and 5 when I did because I was on vacation.**

**I would like to thank all my reviewers, you are the people who get me writing more. I would also like to mention some really talented writers I have stumbled upon...they are part of the reason that I haven't written much lately...to busy reading their stuff! SO suspensful!**

**LEYTONALWAYS**

**Luv Eternity**

**chocolatemud (I LOVED Life is Beautiful as well as the sequal)**

**And more STORIES but I have forgotten names!**

**Sorry for a long A/N, just wanted to let you know!**

**SONG: J. Cole and Skyler Grey "I'm Coming Home"**


	7. Die in Your Arms

**Hey! So sorry. I told you guys my computer has been crashing and I've been doing something to fix it and one day it just wouldn't boot up! I gave the story a break because of the saved chapters on my computer and gave up on trying to work the computer.**

**Earlier, I got a PM from chocolatemud, she/he was telling me how great my story was and that they were currently suffering from writer's block. I've read a few stories by this author and it sucks not know what comes next in their stories and I realize that right now, I might be leaving everybody at the edge of their seats wanting to find out what happens in the Scott family.**

**Thank you to chocolatemud for encouraging me to post. I spent all day trying to work my laptop so here's what everyone's been waiting the last, what, TWO months for! Hope it was worth the wait!**

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

Say you love me  
As much as I love you, yeah  
Would you hurt me, baby?  
Could you do that to me, yeah?  
Would you lie to me, baby?  
'Cause the truth hurts so much more  
Would you do the things that drive me crazy?  
Leave my heart still at the door?

The next day, everyone in the Naley house ate breakfast together and got ready for another great day. It was going to be busy, but it would be worth it in the end. Sawyer spent the day with Deb, Nathan's mom, with Jamie, Lydia and the Baker twins. Peyton spent the whole day unpacking boxes in her new home and Lucas' old one. Lucas went back and forth from the store to the house when needed to pick stuff up. All their friends helped unpack and bring in boxes. It was about ten at night when everyone went home. Peyton continued to unpack while Lucas went to pick up Sawyer.

Peyton was listening to Mia's music on maximum volume while unpacking. She was singing along and dancing when she heard a knock on the door. She grabbed the remote for the radio and paused the song. "I'm coming." She shouted after the second knock. She ran to the door to answer it. She had a huge smile on her face. When she opened the door, the smile immediately turned into a look of shock. Her eyes were wide open and she was completely frozen. The person on the other side of the door just smiled at her

"Hi Peyton, did you miss me?" Psycho Derek asked. Peyton's blood got cold and Peyton shivered, knowing that he was really there by his words.

Peyton suddenly unfroze and very shakily asked "What are you doing here?"

"I just thought that I would stop bye and finish where we left off." After he said that, Peyton ran away from the door and into her brand new bedroom. She closed the door and locked it. "Peyton! Open the door, Peyton!" Derek yelled on the other side of the door. He pounded on it and Peyton backed into the wall on the opposite side of the room.

Peyton grabbed her phone from her pocket and dialed a number.

Oh, I can't help it, I'm just selfish  
There's no way that I could share you  
That would break my heart to pieces  
Honestly the truth is...

Lucas' phone rang while he was picking up Sawyer from the Naley house. He saw that it was Peyton and he smiled. "Hey, baby."

"Lucas, I need you to stay away from the house tonight." He heard Peyton say, it sounded like she was crying.

"Peyton, what's the matter?"

"Just don't come home. You and Sawyer need to stay away from me. I don't want see you."

Lucas could tell something was wrong. "Why?"

He heard Peyton continue to cry and a small scream came out of her mouth. "I have to go. Goodbye. I love you, Luke."

"Peyton!" Lucas yelled but she hung up. "Peyton!" He continued.

Haley came into the entry hall holding Sawyer. "Is everything okay?"

"I don't know." Lucas said putting his phone in his pocket. "Can you watch Sawyer for a little bit longer?" Haley nodded and watched Lucas run to his car.

If I could just die in your arms  
I wouldn't mind  
'Cause every time you touch me  
I just die in your arms  
Oooh, it feels so right  
So baby, baby, please don't stop, girl  
Ooh, baby, I know loving you ain't easy  
But sure is worth a try

Peyton unlocked the door and hid behind where it would open too. "Peyton…come out…" Derek said, opening the door. Peyton ran at him but Derek turned around and grabbed her arm. He through her on the bed and held down her arms. She could feel him breathing on her. She smelt his alcohol breath. Peyton was screaming. She pushed him off her with all her strength.

Derek could hear someone entering the house and he got quiet. He grabbed Peyton and held his arm around her neck. He pulled out a gun and faced it at the door. "Peyton!" They both heard Lucas yell along with pounding of him running through the halls. "Peyt—" Lucas said and stopped when he appeared in front of the door to his bedroom. "Let her go."

"One step closer, and I shoot. I'll shoot you, then her." Derek told him. Lucas backed up and looked at his wife. Blood was dripping from her nose and her eyes were all red. He looked down at Derek's feet and then at the gun, signaling Peyton. She nodded, understanding what he was telling her.

"Okay, I'll go." Lucas said. Just then, Peyton stomped her foot really hard over top of Derek's. Derek stumbled back, letting go of Peyton, and accidently shooting the gun as Lucas ran forward. The gun shot Lucas in the stomach and he froze in pain, falling to the ground.

"LUCAS!" Peyton cried running over to him. Derek got there first and pulled Peyton away by her hair. He kicked Lucas in the stomach. He then pushed Lucas until he fell down the stairs. The whole time, Peyton was screaming and telling Derek to "please stop" while trying to pull him away. Peyton was crying. When she had the chance, she went over to Derek, punched him in the stomach, kicked, scratched and pushed until he was leaning against the hallway window. With one big push, Peyton pushed him until he fell out the window. Peyton was breathing hard. She ran downstairs to Lucas' aid. "Baby, wake up." Peyton said urgently. Peyton knelt down and touched his face. His head was bleeding as was his nose. His eyes were shut and he was just lying there. Peyton dialed 911 into her phone. "Hi, m-my h-husband just got sh-shot and f-fell down the s-stairs. W-we were just attacked and m-my husband i-is u-unconscious." Peyton cried shakily over the phone. She told them all the information and stayed next to Lucas' side until the police came.

Ooh, if there is a reason to call me a fool  
'Cause I love too hard  
Are there any rules, baby?  
If this a lesson  
Baby, teach me to behave  
Just tell me what I gotta do  
Just to stay right next to you, you, you

Oh, I can't help it, I'm just selfish  
There's no way that I could share you  
That would break my heart to pieces  
Honestly the truth is...

If I could just die in your arms  
I wouldn't mind  
'Cause every time you touch me  
I just die in your arms  
Oooh, it feels so right  
So, baby, baby, please don't stop, girl

Brooke was driving to the "new" Leyton house and saw a bunch of emergency trucks at their house. She parked the car across the street and ran over. There were caution signs and people in uniforms walking all around.

"Excuse me, Miss, no one may come in the house at this moment." A police officer told Brooke when she was on the side walk.

"You don't understand. My best friend lives here." She told the man.

The man frowned at looked at her. "I'm sorry. I can't let you through." Brooke then saw someone being pulled out of the house on a gurney and Peyton walking beside it. She was crying hard. Brooke almost broke down right there.

"Peyton!" Brooke yelled, running past the police officer. When Peyton saw her, she ran to her and gave her a hug, crying on her shoulder. "What happened?"

"Derek happened." Brooke froze and flashbacks from prom flew through her head. Peyton told her everything and Brooke listened. After the trucks were gone, Brooke and Peyton headed for the hospital.

Basically I'm saying here  
I can't live without my baby  
Loving you is so damn easy for me, yeah  
Ain't no need for contemplating  
Promise you won't keep me waiting  
Tell me, baby, I'm all that you need

If I could just die in your arms  
I wouldn't mind  
'Cause every time you touch me  
I just die in your arms  
Oooh, it feels so right  
So, baby, baby, please don't stop, girl

After Luke went through surgery and Peyton called Karen and their friends, Peyton sat next to Luke's hospital bed. She looked at his head, his stomach, his hands and his face.

"Hey, it's me, listen, you need to wake up. For me, for our friends and family, and definitely for Sawyer. You told me she needed me. You said that three years ago. Now I'm telling you that she needs you. I came back, you need to too. Please. If you die, then I probably will too. Wake up, baby. I hate him. I do. I hate Derek for doing this to you and to me and our baby girl and unborn baby. We were supposed to raise our children together. I can't live without you. I can't live like this. And I don't want to." Peyton said, crying, using some of the same words that Luke once did. Peyton was holding her husband's hand as he lay motionless.

Haley walked in the hospital room and froze at the sight she saw. "Hi."

Peyton looked at her with watery eyes. "Hi, Hales."

"Is he going to be okay?" Haley asked, walking further in the room until she reached his bed. She grabbed one of his hands and held on tightly.

"We don't know." Peyton cried even harder. Peyton could tell that Haley was trying to be strong for her. "Haley, it's okay to let it out. You don't need to be strong for me. Right now, I actually need people to show me that they need him more than I do. He just needs to wake up."

Haley went over to Peyton and took her in her arms. Peyton hugged back and set her head on Haley's shoulder. Just when they thought things couldn't get worse, Lucas flat lined.

If I could die in your arms  
I'm a make you believe, girl  
That I wouldn't mind, no  
Eh, eh, eh, oh  
Don't stop baby, no (alright)  
It's what you do to me, yeah  
Whoa, whoa, no, no, no, whoa, ooo-wooah  
Baby, please don't go, girl  
No, no, no, no

* * *

**Hope it didn't suck! And I know I don't usually write action in my stories but, I felt I needed some drama. I mean, OTH and Leyton have drama written all over them! What are they without drama?!**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed or PM me (chocolatemud) and if you have any ideas, I'm in desperate need so send me a PM and if you give me any ideas, I PROMISE to give you the credit!**

**Song: (couldn't think of anything so I picked a random one...) Die in Your Arms by Justin Bieber...**


	8. Lift Me Up

_**Chapter 8**_

Peyton and Haley froze and turned around to look at Lucas and the line that proved his heart had stopped. Before the two knew it, a bunch of doctors rushed into the room. A couple were telling the girls that they needed to leave. Peyton didn't hear a word; everything was a blur to her. Her mouth hung open, her eyes wide. "Miss, you need to leave immediately." The doctor nudged her arm and Peyton was finally in reality again.

"No…no no no! Lucas!" Peyton cried, going forward.

"We might be able to revive him if you go! Now!" The doctor yelled at her. He pushed her out and closed the door quickly. Peyton fell in Haley's arms and Haley hugged her back. The two were in the middle of the hall crying like maniacs.

Peyton pulled away and wiped her face and stopped crying. "I hate him. I'm gonna kill him!" Peyton said referring to Derek. The police hadn't found Derek yet. All they know is that after he fell out of the house, he lost some blood but ran away almost immediately. There was signs of blood being dragged, he most likely hurt his foot pretty badly and was limping.

"Peyton, I know that you're mad right now, and that you hate him, but Luke is strong, he's going to make it and you won't have to worry."

"He has a goddamn heart condition and it stopped beating, even if he does make it, Derek is going to pay, and not with prison. He's going to hell. He's going to live through hell before I kill him. I can't lose him, Haley, not again."

"And you won't. He may not be awake, but he knows what you're saying to him, and he will wake up soon. Your children will have a father. Don't worry."

Brooke was running down the hall when she saw her two friends standing outside of the room with red eyes. "What happened?" She asked, approaching.

"Luke flat lined." Peyton told her, tearing up again.

"What?" Brooke asked, taking Peyton into her arms, hoping to stop the pain, but knowing that nothing she could say or do would ever take away how she felt.

The door to Luke's room opened and the doctors came out. "Is he okay?" Peyton asked.

"He's fine for now, we were able to revive him. I'll give you girls a couple of minutes, he should be alone but you can come again tomorrow."

"Thank you, so much." Haley told them and Brooke nodded in agreement but Peyton was already by Luke's side.

"Thank god. I can't stand seeing you like this." Peyton told him.

The girls joined her and they all looked at the person that they had known for years. Whether they had known him as a best friend since age eight, or as crush as a junior, or met him by almost running him over, or as being his high school sweet heart, or when he cheated on one of them with the other, or was the one he chose to be next to him when his dream came true, he was loved by each of them with every inch of their hearts. He was a best friend, a father, a brother, a son, an uncle and a husband. He was to have two kids and all the girls were trying to do was give him hope. Everybody needed to have hope, and everybody was looking forward to the years to come with this wonderful man. He was someone who no one liked in the beginning of junior year, and now was loved by the best people in the world.

"We love you, Luke." Brooke told him.

"You're my best friend, and I can't stand to live without you, no one can, so wake up Lucas." Haley said.

"Maybe we should make an adult yearbook for him; we can give it to him when he wakes up. All our friends can sign it." Peyton suggested.

"Why? So you can sign 'Peyton Sawyer' in it?" Brooke joked. This actually got the girls to laugh. "Maybe we should go?"

"I'll catch up, I need one more minute." Peyton told the girls as they nodded and headed out. "Okay, baby, you can't scare me like that. I'm too early to go into labor. Wake up soon, that's all I'm asking. You _do_ know that I told you not to come home because Derek was there right? Damn it Luke! Why didn't you just listen to me? Why? You see where it got you? You can't leave Sawyer, or me. You can't leave our baby. Our _babies_. I hope you know how much I hate Derek. I'm going to bring you something tomorrow. That's what you did for me. Bye, Lucas, love you, so much." Peyton said, starting to cry again, leaning over to kiss Luke's forehead.

* * *

The next day, Peyton headed back for the hospital at about noon. She needed to see him. She couldn't sleep, she spent her night worrying if he would flat line again. She just stared at her phone, praying that it wouldn't ring. When she woke in the morning after about a half hour of sleep, she immediately looked at her phone. No missed calls. She was both relieved and upset at the same time. If the hospital had called, it could be because he flat lined or even if he woke up.

Peyton ran to her closet and grabbed some jeans and a black shirt and quickly through it on. She then ran to the door and put on her black leather boots and ran out of the house. Sawyer was spending the night at Nathan and Haley's. Deb was going to watch her again and Peyton would pick her up in a couple hours.

Peyton drove to the hospital and hopped out of her car as soon as she got there. She ran in and went straight to the room. He was still lying motionless in the same position. "Luke, hi, it's me, Peyton. What am I doing, you don't have amnesia. You know who it is. I brought you something." She put a CD in a recorder and pressed play.

_This road is anything but simple  
Twisted like a riddle  
I've seen high and I've seen low  
So loud, the voices of all my doubts  
Telling me to give up  
To pack up and leave town_

_But even so I had to believe_  
_Impossible means nothing to me_

Peyton watched as Lucas kept lying there like nothing was happening.

_So can you lift me up?  
And turn the ashes into flames  
'Cause I have overcome more than words will ever say  
And I've been given hope  
That there's a light on up the hall  
And that a day will come when the fight is won  
And I think that day has just begun_

_Somewhere, everybody starts there  
__I'm counting on a small prayer  
Lost in a nightmare_

_But I'm here, and suddenly it's so clear  
The struggle through the long years  
It's hard for me to outrun my fears  
But everything that's worth having  
Comes with trials worth withstanding  
_

_Can you lift me up?  
And I've been given hope  
That there's a light on up the hall  
And that a day will come when the fight is won  
And I think that day has just begun  
Oh lift me up, oh lift me up  
Oh lift me up, oh lift me up  
_

_Down and out is overrated  
And I need to be elevated  
Looking up is not enough, no  
I would rather rise above,oh ,oh ,oh  
_

_Can you lift me up?  
Turn the ashes into flames  
And I have overcome  
More than words can ever say  
I've been given hope  
That there's a light on up the hall  
And a day will come when the fight is won  
And I think that day had just begun  
Oh, just begun  
Lift me up, lift me up, yeah  
Lift me up, lift me up  
Lift me up_

Peyton stopped the recorder and kept talking to Lucas. "You can't give up. I've always wanted to save you in return for you always saving me, but I can't save you this time. I want to, but I can't. So I'm going to play a little bit of another song while you think of waking up."

_Well I'm going home  
Downhearted and hoping  
I'm close to some new beginning  
I know there's a reason for everything  
That comes and goes_

_But so many people are looking to me_  
_To be strong and to fight_  
_But I'm just surviving_  
_And I may be weak but I'm never defeated_  
_And I'll keep believing_  
_In clouds with that sweet silver lining_

_Most days I try_  
_My best to put on a brave face_  
_But inside_  
_My bones are cold and my heart breaks_  
_But all the while_  
_Something's keeping me safe and alive_

_[Chorus]_  
_But so many people are looking to me_  
_To be strong and to fight _  
_But I'm just surviving_  
_And I may be weak but I'm never defeated_  
_And I'll keep believing_  
_In clouds with that sweet silver lining_

_And I won't give up like this_  
_I will be given strength_  
_Now that I've found it _  
_Nothing can take that away_

_[Chorus x2]_

Peyton paused it again. "Mia doesn't know, but she's saving lives with her songs, and I bet you are the most important at this moment for her. So, show her. Show her that she's saving your life. Let her save you. Please. Wake up!" Peyton started crying again. She grabbed Luke's hands and held them as she had her elbows on the bed, looking down. "We made fun of me having a psycho stalker about four years back. We never thought that he would come back. I hate him! I hate Derek! Why did you even come home? It should have been me. It should have been me lying in this hospital bed!"

"No it shouldn't." Lucas choked out.

* * *

**As you can probably tell, I LOVE Kate Voegele!**

**Songs: Lift Me Up _and_ Sweet Silver Lining by Kate Voegele**


	9. I'm Not Okay

**That update was quick! Be happy since I gave a cliffhanger before!**

**Thanks for all the support and I know people that their supporters seperately but I don't do that so...**

**Reviews: 27**

**WOW! Thank you! That's the most I have had on a story!**

**Followers: 33**

**Now that surprised me!**

**Favorites: 19**

**Aw, thanks guys:)**

**When I started this, I did it for fun, not caring what people wrote cuz I had a story to tell. Now I'm making a lot of progress and you are all to thank for this! Love you all!**

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

"_It should have been me lying in this hospital bed!"_

"_No it shouldn't." Lucas choked out._

_I've__ seen what you're facing,_

_ please don't be alarmed_

_If you need me, _

_just call me_

_You're never alone_

_I'm barely sleeping_

_I'm barely eating_

_Until the rain turns into change_

Peyton's head snapped up. She looked at Luke and his half way open eyes.

"It shouldn't be you." He said again.

"You're awake." Peyton laughed. She had a huge smile on her face, but she was about to cry again. "Oh, thank god you're awake!" Peyton yelled, quickly getting up to hug him and kiss his lips.

Lucas kissed back. When the kiss ended, Lucas lifted his arm weakly, and wiped the tears away from Peyton's face. "Don't cry. I'm awake now, okay. I'm not leaving anytime soon."

"That's exactly what I needed to hear." Peyton said, pulling him into another kiss. She felt like she hadn't seen him in months. The only thing she had wanted to do for the past couple days was hear his voice.

"Don't say that it should have been you." Lucas told her for a final time.

Peyton nodded with watery eyes. "Okay. I should get the doctor." Peyton got up but Lucas grabbed her hand.

"I wasn't going to die. I wasn't about to let it happen, I'd never do that to you." Peyton smiled and leaned over to kiss his head and then she walked out of the room to tell a doctor.

After Peyton talked to the doctors and they asked Lucas some questions, she called Brooke, Haley, Skills and Mouth. She also called Karen to assure her that everything was okay. Everybody had answered the phone like they were scared and worried about what Peyton was going to tell them and their spirits brightened when Peyton told them that everything was okay. Everyone said that they would stop by the hospital immediately or as soon as they could.

When the doctors came out of Lucas' room, Peyton went in and sat down next to him. She smiled and grabbed one of his hands as she, yet again, started to tear up. "I missed you. Damn these hormones."

"I didn't even decide who would get my money." Lucas joked.

Peyton hit his chest and tears ran down her face. "Don't you dare joke about this. I could barely stand you lying in this bed or even when you walked through that door and he threatened to—" Peyton broke down and her head fell on his chest. He could hear her sobs and it pained him to see her like this.

"Peyton, I'm here now. You don't have to worry. I'm going to go home and we're going to be a family. All four of us." Luke promised. Peyton lifted her head up and nodded. She tried hard not to cry and Luke could sense it. He knew her too well. Peyton leaned forward and pressed her soft lips to his. They kissed for what felt like a life time. As soon as the lingering kiss ended, she quickly pulled him into a huge comforting hug.

"If you ever scare me like that again, _I_ will be the one to kill you." Peyton laughed.

_My heart's is you heart, __my love is your love_

_And imp not ok, __unless you're ok_

_And my mind is your mind, __and my soul is your soul_

_And I'm not ok unless you're ok_

_I'm headed wherever you're going,_

_I mean that from my heart_

_And if you'll see,_

_ I've been there from the start_

_I'm not walking away; I'm not talking just to say_

_Your pain is my pain; your gain is my gain_

"Luke." Someone said from the doorway. The couple looked over and saw Haley and Brooke standing there. They ran in to give him a hug. The guys were there, too, but all they did was give him that "manly" hand shake. Peyton stood awkwardly by the door watching the whole scene go down. Everyone was talking to him as if he had just left Tree Hill and no one had seen him for 10 years. They were telling him what was going on in their lives and the people they've seen. It was almost like the night that he and Peyton moved back to Tree Hill.

Peyton was touching her stomach and looking down. She was thinking about her future with her family and how wonderful it was going to be. She felt a little nausea in her stomach. _Oh, please not now! _She thought to herself. She saw that there was a garbage can right next to herself and she felt herself lean over as she got sick. She saw people rushing over to her out of the corner of her eye. Someone was rubbing her back while someone else pulled away her hair.

"I'm okay, it's just morning sickness." Peyton assured them.

"But it's not morning." Skills said confused.

"If you're pregnant, then it doesn't have to be morning to have morning sickness, Skills!" She said angrily. She didn't mean to be so mean, but it was her hormones and stress. "Sorry."

"Peyton?" Lucas called from the bed; he wasn't allowed to get up yet in his condition. Peyton walked over to him and scooted over and motioned for her to sit on the bed with him. As soon as she sat down, Lucas pulled her into another hug and she lay their with him until way after everyone had left. No words were said for the longest time.

"Excuse me, visiting hours are over." A nurse called in the room after a few hours.

"Oh, sorry." Peyton said as she stood up. She thought Luke had been asleep but she saw that he was watching her. "I should go. I'll bring Sawyer by in the morning." Peyton bent over to give Luke a goodbye kiss. "I feel like I've been in this hospital too many times."

Luke gave a knowing nod and smile. "Goodbye. I love you. Everything is going to be okay."

"Yeah." Peyton said, wanting to believe it so bad, but she couldn't. Luke watched her leave. He didn't want her, too. Peyton then drove home.

_My heart's is you heart, my love is your love_

_And I'm not ok, unless you're ok_

_And my mind is your mind, and my soul is your soul_

_And I'm not ok unless you're ok  
And I'm singing…_

_OOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo_

_OOOOOOOOoooooooooooo_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo  
_

Peyton couldn't believe how selfish she'd been in high school. She spent the whole night thinking about and looking back on her high school memories, whether it was in a box, or in her head. She realized that she could have been with Lucas for a much longer if she could have just let him in. _I am such a bitch! _She told herself. She couldn't even figure out what Luke liked about her so much in high school. He liked her since the eighth grade and Peyton felt like she was such a terrible person. What was to like? She knew Lucas didn't care about looks, and there was nothing to like about her back then.

Peyton couldn't figure it out. All she could think of was the past, present, and future.

Past: What did Lucas see in her?

Present: Is she the same person?

Future: Are her kids going to turn out like her?

No. They couldn't turn out like her. They just couldn't.

Luke was always such a nice guy. He understood her and he knew her. But she just couldn't take the time to know him until it was further in junior year. Even then she was a bitch.

After crying and thinking for hours, Peyton headed into Sawyer's room to watch her baby girl sleep. She was so peaceful. Peyton didn't regret anything in her life, because, if she did, she wouldn't have the life she had now. It did suck sometimes, but she had Sawyer, and Luke, and her new baby, and she wouldn't trade that for the world. That was all she needed, and all she wanted.

Peyton was still crying, but she was also smile when she looked at her beautiful daughter. Sawyer always cheered her up no matter what. She just had that look that warmed your heart and made you all tingly inside. She sat in a rocking chair that was in the room and continued watching Sawyer for a couple minutes until she stirred.

"Mommy?" She asked in that cute voice of hers.

"Yes, baby?" Peyton asked, wiping away her tears.

Sawyer got out of bed and walked over to her. "Why you cwyin'?" She asked her mother.

"Mommy was just thinking."

"When's Daddy gon' be home?" Sawyer asked her mother. Sawyer didn't know anything about Luke being gone. She was only told that he would be gone for a little while. She was really anxious to see him, though.

"Soon, baby, but we'll go visit him tomorrow. You need to go to bed now, okay?"

"Okay." Sawyer said and hugged Peyton. Peyton tucked her in and kissed her goodnight and left the room.

Sawyer was always a well behaved child. It was very rare for her to misbehave. She was raised well by both parents. That was what made Peyton know that her children wouldn't turn out like her. She remembered how Keith was always such a good man and how Lucas was just like him. Sawyer reminded her of Lucas every time she looked at her. She had the same blue eyes, the same wonderful smile, and the same great personality.

_I gonna be right here, so your tears don't form a river_

_I'm gonna be right here, until your vision becomes clearer_

_I aint sleeping, I'm not eating_

_Until the rain, turns into to change  
_

The next morning, Peyton got up quickly and got ready. She was surprised that she was hurrying more when she knew that Luke was okay than when she didn't know. She couldn't wait to see him. After she got dressed and ate, she packed a bag for Sawyer. She through in some snacks and diapers, since she wasn't completely potty trained, and an extra pair of clothes along with movies and toys. She was being extra cautious just in case Sawyer got bored.

Peyton then got Sawyer up and ready. She packed Sawyer a bag of cereal for the car to eat on the way. They arrived at the hospital at nine and went quickly inside. Sawyer was being wheeled in her stroller while Peyton was wheeling it and holding her bag. When they went in the room, Lucas was awake watching basketball on the TV.

"Look who I brought." Peyton said, making Luke jump and look over.

Luke smiled when he saw his little girl. "Hi baby girl. Mommy, can you bring her over here?" Luke said.

When Sawyer was strolled over and out of her stroller, she sat on the bed hugging Lucas. She had missed him so much. They talked a lot until about noon when Sawyer fell asleep beside Luke in a chair.

"They said that you only needed to be here for a couple more days and I have my first appointment on Friday, I'd like you to come." Peyton told him.

"I will, I promise. How far are you along?"

"About ten weeks. I'm almost done with my first trimester." Peyton said sadly, but not about what she had just said, but about the night before.

"What's on your mind, Peyton Scott?" Lucas said, knowing that she was upset.

"I was such a bitch!" Peyton angrily said about herself.

"What—?" Luke was so confused, he didn't expect that to come out of his wife's mouth.

"How did you like me back then? I was an awful person. Everybody knows it. Why did you like me if I was like that? Nathan was like that and I didn't like him even when we dated!"

"Peyton, I knew that that wasn't you. Remember? I knew you. You were scared of being yourself. You were who you are now the whole time. The person I fell in love with in eighth grade. Only, you're not the person who would become Peyton Scott, you _are_ Peyton Scott, forever and always is what Nathan and Haley would say."

"Thanks, I feel a lot better. I love you."

_My heart's is you heart, my love is your love_

_And I'm not ok, unless you're ok_

_And my mind is your mind, and my soul is your soul_

_And I'm not ok unless you're ok  
_

* * *

**I have a lot coming for you guys!**

**Starting with a lot of new chapters that I hope you'll loooove!**

**Next, I'm making a BUNCH of new Leyton stories. AU. I'll let you know when I get them out. All based on a Rascal Flatts song. Doesn't mean that they're sad or even country like but they have some sort of relationship with a song.**

**To Guest for chapter 7: Wasn't planning on it;)**

**Song: I'm Not Okay by The Dream**


	10. Hormones

**I don't know when pregnant people usually get crazy hormones, but we're just going to pretend that it's near the end of the 1****st**** trimester! This chapter is mostly about Peyton getting a bunch of hormones. VERY OOC!**

_**Chapter 10**_

It was Saturday and Lucas had been out of the hospital for a full day and ready to see his new baby. He was excited to hear this baby's heartbeat, but not quite as excited as Peyton was. She stayed up all night just thinking about the new baby, picking out her favorite names and shopping online for clothes and toys. She knew that she still had about seven more months, but she couldn't wait.

Peyton was lying on the bed waiting for the doctor to come in. "Hello. How is everything?" Dr. Linh said when she walked in.

"Everything's great." Peyton smiled looking at Luke.

"How many weeks are we along?"

"About ten." Luke told her.

"Okay, so this is your second, correct?" The two nodded. "Okay, so you know that I have to rub this on your stomach?" Peyton nodded. "Okay, let's get started, shall we?"

Dr. Linh rubbed the stuff on Peyton stomach and the baby came on the monitor and the three heard the heart beat. Peyton started crying uncontrollably.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked her.

"That's our baby! I'm just so happy!"

"Yeah, that's our baby. When's the due date?"

Dr. Linh looked at the files before answering. "January 18th."

…

Peyton and Lucas arrived at Karen's Café at one. Peyton was starving and very moody. Her hormones were definitely kicking in.

They walked through the doors and got a booth.

"Hey guys! What can I get for you?" Haley asked, walking up to the booth.

"Turkey with mayo on rye." Lucas told her. "And grilled cheese for this little munchkin."

Sawyer laughed and looked at her father. "I'm not a munchkin, Daddy! You silly!"

Sawyer was sitting on Luke's lap across from Peyton.

"I will have two cheese burger's with fries, a large chocolate milk-shake and a turkey sandwich. Thanks." Luke and Haley stared at Peyton for a minute and she didn't even notice.

Luke cleared his throat as Peyton gave Haley their menus. "Peyt, that's a lot of food."

Peyton glared at Luke. "I'm hungry and pregnant, Luke. I can eat whatever the hell I want."

Luke covered Sawyer's ears so she wouldn't hear her mother swear. "Are you done?"

Peyton opened her mouth and stared at her husband with wide eyes. "If you give me a reason to be happy, then yes. I guess you can win! Does _that_ make _you_ happy?" Peyton yelled angrily. Luke touched Peyton's hands to try to calm her down.

"People are staring." Luke whispered to her.

"Let them! You can't control people Lucas Scott!" Peyton kept yelling. Haley quickly ran away from the table, hoping not to get somehow put into the conversation.

"I've got some happy news! My mom, Andy and Lily are moving back to Tree Hill." Lucas said quickly and happily, hoping that that would change the conversation.

Peyton dropped her anger and smiled at Luke, as if she had never been mad. "Honey, that's great."

"Yeah," Luke said relieved. "But I was thinking that we should let them have the house and we could just move."

"Oh…sure."

Brooke ran into Karen's Café in some black sweatpants and an old Clothes-over-Bros tee-shirt. She had her hair in a pony tail and looked like she was exhausted. She walked over to the booth that the Scotts were sitting at and sat down next to Peyton.

"You look like you just ran away from Xavier and then got hit by a truck." Luke told her. Haley brought over some water.

"I just spent the whole morning unpacking and then I took a jog." Brooke said.

The Baker family had just moved into Brooke's old teenage house. They waited to move in until they found any takers for their house, but for some reason, no one wanted it.

"You haven't found anybody to buy your house yet, right, Brooke?" Lucas asked her, setting Sawyer down next to him. Brooke nodded her head while taking a sip of her water. "Why don't _we_ buy it? We need a new house before my mom moves back to Tree Hill."

Peyton nodded with a huge smile on her face. "That would be amazing! I miss living there!"

Brooke nodded. "Okay. I'll tell you the price and then you can make an offer."

Luke nodded and looked at Peyton who smiled at him. "You here that, Peyton Scott, you are no longer going to be the girl behind the red door."

"What?" Peyton said confused.

Brooke looked at him wide eyed, "Luke." Brooke shook her head, but Luke didn't pay any attention.

"Remember? High school? I called you 'the girl behind the red door' all the time."

"No."

"But—how? You—oh my god…that wasn't you…that was Brooke. Shit." Lucas said as Peyton looked at him with the maddest expression he's ever seen.

"You confused me with Brooke?! Oh my god! You may call these hormones, but I call it you being a dick!" Peyton yelled as Brooke moved out of the way so Peyton could get out.

When Peyton was out of the booth, and somewhere where she couldn't hear Brooke, Brooke whispered, "You may not need a new house my friend."

"You're not mad?" Luke asked her.

"I'm not your wife, and I'm not pregnant, so not _as_ mad…good luck with trying to get her back." Brooke smiled at him and walked away.

…

Peyton walked over to Haley with a mad expression.

"I'm sorry…it's not ready yet." Haley told her quickly, thinking that Peyton was going to yell at her.

Peyton rolled her eyes and continued to talk. "Lucas confused me with Brooke."

"What?"

"He said something about 'the girl behind the red door' or something. It was something he would always say to Brooke when they were dating."

Haley nodding and thought for a minute or so, stopping in her tracks. "Are you sure that it was even important?"

"It sounds like a sex joke, I don't know! He still confused me with an ex-girlfriend! Why would he do that?"

Haley set down the plate she was holding and walked closer to Peyton. She put her hand on her shoulder and tried to assure her that everything was okay. "Listen, Luke loves you. I know that. He wrote two books about his love for you, and he would never purposely mess this up. He lost you once, and he couldn't bear it. He'd do anything to be with you and to make you happy. Just talk to him. Listen to what he has to say. And if it's nothing good…punch him in the face, I guess. But he punch Julian that one time because he was jealous…he'd do the same thing to any other guy. He really does love you, Peyton. And you are a really great sister in-law so please talk to him." Haley laughed the last part.

Peyton loved how kind and generous Haley was. She loved how Haley always knew how to cheer people up…or even in this case cry because of how beautiful her speeches were. She _was _tutor girl once. Peyton pulled Haley into a hug as tears started to pour from her eyes. "Thank you." Peyton whispered.

"Anytime, if it keeps you and my best friend happy, then I am glad to help."

Peyton pulled away and nodded. When she returned to the booth, Lucas was gone. Peyton started to cry again. She thought that he just gave up on helping her. She loved him, and all she wanted was for them to just be a happy couple that never fights. She asked Brooke for a ride home and they left right away.

"Peyton? Are you mad at me? I'm so sorry." Brooke told her after a few minutes of silence in the car.

Peyton smiled and chuckled a little bit and then said, "Of course not, B Davis Baker. It wasn't your fault and 18 was a long time ago, that's why I need to go home. My hormones are just really wild today, and I'm sorry for that."

"I love you, P Sawyer."

"I love you, too, but it's Scott now." Peyton said with a smile.

"And it will be forever, but to me, you'll always be P Sawyer, no matter what your last name is." Brooke laughed.

Peyton started to laugh, too, while still crying. "Good…And you'll always be B Davis."

When they arrived at the house, Peyton asked Brooke if it could just be her and Luke for a while so she could talk to him and they would hang out tomorrow. Brooke completely understood. Peyton walked inside hoping to find Lucas.

…

_"I need you to take very good care of your father, because if I'm not here, he's going to need you to take care of him." Peyton cried._

Lucas was watching a video on his laptop, one that Peyton made towards the end of her pregnancy with Sawyer. He saw that she was wearing that green dress, he saw the size of her stomach, he saw the baby bib in the background that said _"my mommy rocks!"_ and the "baby" block, she was sitting in the rocking chair.

_"Peyton?"_ Lucas said on the video. He noticed her facial expression. He could tell how afraid she was.

Peyton walked into the bedroom and saw Luke on his laptop. Luke quickly shut. He couldn't bear watching himself scold her on the video anyway.

"You writing again?" She asked casually and softly.

"Something like that." Luke told her. She started to tear up again and he stood up and grabbed both of her hands. "Listen, Peyton I'm—"

"No." Peyton told him holding her hands up to stop him. "It's okay. We were teenagers so long ago, it just hurts that you mixed up me and Brooke with something that may or may not be sexual." Peyton started to cry again.

"You thought it was sexual? No, it was literal, I'm sorry, baby." Lucas said sympathetically as she cried into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and she did the same.

They lay on the bed for a while in that position but Luke had to speak what was on his mind.

He sat her up and spoke to her. "Peyton, when I would scold you when you had placenta previa, you understand why I did it, right?"

Peyton nodded. "I knew you loved me, sometimes I did feel hurt, but I kind of know."

Lucas looked into her eyes. He saw her tear stained face, and how her makeup dripped down, and he knew that he loved her no matter how she looked. "I needed hope. With you talking about it I felt like there was no hope. I wanted to believe that you were going to be okay, that's why I kept telling you that Sawyer was going to know you, but in truth, I was scared, terrified. I couldn't lose you, Peyton, I _can't_."

Peyton laughed and pulled Lucas in for a long passionate kiss and then a tight embrace. "Where is Sawyer, anyway?"

"She's asleep."

"You know what we could do?" Peyton said seductively to Lucas.

"I think so." He smiled and lay her and the bed, kissing her like he hadn't in forever.

* * *

**That was really OOC so don't hate me. I just needed a hormonal chapter but not all of them will be like this!**

**NO SONG FOR THIS CHAPTER**


	11. Sad Song l

**Sad chapter! READ THE BOTTOM WHEN DONE FOR UPCOMING NEWS!**

* * *

_**Chapter 11**_

Sing a sad song  
In a lonely place  
Try to put a word in for me  
It's been so long  
Since I found this place  
You better put in two or three  
We as people, are just walking 'round  
Our heads are firmly fixed in the ground  
What we don't see  
Well it can't be real  
What we don't touch we cannot feel

It had been about ten weeks since Lucas and Peyton had their talk. Peyton was now 20 weeks pregnant. She had a little bump, and she and Lucas would say goodnight to their baby every single night.

There had been no complications yet, but Lucas was still worried for her.

Peyton was helping Lucas make breakfast, they were making Luke's favorite, French toast.

"You know, I think that the only food you can't seem to make, is chocolate chip cookies."

"You said they were, and I quote, 'the best cookie I've ever had'!" Peyton said wide eyed at her husband, who was flipping the bread.

"No, I didn't like the cookie; I liked the cookie on you!" Peyton didn't know whether to take that as a complement or an insult.

Peyton was walking to the table and froze in her tracks when something happened. "Oh." She said lightly.

"Can you hand me the—" Lucas started while turning around seeing Peyton frozen. "Peyton? What's wrong?" Lucas said panicked.

Peyton turned around and walked to Lucas. She grabbed his hand. "He's kicking." She smiled as she set his hand on her stomach.

"Wow." He laughed.

"I know, his first time." Peyton laughed right alongside him.

"His? You think it's a boy?"

"Yes." Peyton said looking up at Luke. Her smile quickly faded. "AH!" Peyton screamed as she crumpled the ground in pain. She was crying and holding her stomach.

"PEYTON!" Lucas yelled quickly kneeling on the ground. He held her tightly, rocking her back and forth. "Sawyer!" Lucas called into the living room as he grabbed his phone and dialed 911.

Where we're living in this town  
The sun is coming up and it's going down  
But it's all just the same at the end of the day  
And we cheat and we lie  
Nobody says it's wrong  
So we don't ask why  
Cause it's all just the same at the end of the day  
We're throwing it all away  
We're throwing it all away  
We're throwing it all away at the end of the day

They arrived to the hospital only to find out that Peyton had placenta previa, yet again.

"But we have other news for you two as well." Dr. Linh told them.

"What is it?" Peyton asked, worried about what the answer would be.

"You're having twins." Dr. Linh told them. "This may affect your decision about what to do, so you can take your time in deciding. As long as you believe that you'll be okay."

"I'm keeping them." Peyton said quickly, still haven't had processed what she'd been told.

Dr. Linh nodded. "Okay. You can leave when you're ready." She said and left the room.

Peyton sat quietly and Lucas stood. "I can't risk losing you again, with two, that might double the risk factor and you had a very slim chance of living last time, I won't lose you."

"Luke, I'm having these children. They are my kids." Peyton said sternly to Luke. "I'm not happy about the outcome, but we would do anything for Sawyer, and I'd do anything for the twins. I've gotten to know them in the last twenty weeks, I've been excited, and I'm going to know them till the day I die."

"That day might be the day you meet them."

"Then so be it."

"No! I don't think you understand!"

"I do, Lucas! I was the one who lay in that hospital bed three years ago, I almost died for my daughter, and I will risk the same thing for my babies, all of them." Peyton said. She was tearing up. "Fait kept me alive, and it will this time, too, and if not, you can handle three kids. You have Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Julian, Skills, Mouth and so many more people who will help you. Your mom and Andy will be here for you."

"I'm not doing it alone." Peyton could hear the fear in his voice.

"Oh, baby, you will never be alone, whether I'm alive or not." Peyton smiled at him and then she saw a tear sliding down the side of his face. She knew that he cared, she never saw him cry. The last time was probably the last time she was lying in a hospital bed. "I'm scared, too, but I love my kids so much. A mom's job is to protect their kids, that's what I'm doing."

"But you can't die, Peyton, I won't let it happen. I tried so hard to get you in to my life, and now that you're here, I won't let you leave, not now and not ever. I love you so much. You are my life, without you, I'd be nothing, I wouldn't be who I am today without you."

"Luke, you were already who you are now when we met, you changed _me_. If we were still in high school before we met, I would've killed this baby right on the spot, but you made me see what life was really about and the beauty in it. I love you for that, and I thank the lord every day that the people we love changed Nathan and I. I'll be okay."

Luke shook his head. "You don't know that you'll be okay. You won't know until the day comes, and it might be too late."

"Nothing might happen, every pregnancy is different."

"Exactly!" Lucas yelled and it made Peyton, who was still sitting in a hospital chair, jump. She watched Lucas pace around the room angrily. "Every pregnancy is different! You could actually die this time!"

Lucas was yelling at her and Peyton started to cry. "Okay, do you know how a mother feels about someone who was to murder her child? Yeah, that's how I feel about you right now!"

"Peyton." Lucas walked over to her as she stood up and grabbed her purse.

"Just take me home." She old as she walked out of the room. Lucas followed behind her.

If you need it  
Something I can give  
I know I'd help you if I can  
If your honest and you say that you did  
You know that I would give you my hand  
Or a sad song  
In a lonely place  
I'll try to put a word in for you  
Need a shoulder? well if that's the case  
You know there's nothing I wouldn't do

They drove a silent drive home while Peyton cried in the passenger seat. "You know, we've been so happy these past ten weeks. No fights or anything until today…But I'm not going to say sorry for keeping my children, we can get into a fight every day for what I care, as long as I can have my children. You just don't seem to understand that. I wish you did, I know somewhere inside, you do understand, I know you love these kids, just like you loved Sawyer, but you feel that you don't know them and you know me and you love me, and you want me to live through this, I wish I could change this, but I can't, I'm going to have three children by the end of January, not one." Peyton told him, looking over at him.

He didn't respond.

Peyton hit his arm hard. "Dammit, Luke! You can't say anything? I'm crying over here discussing how I'm going to risk my life for my children and not have an abortion and all you can do is sit there and stare at the fucking road silently? You can't cry? Nothing?" Peyton yelled at him but he didn't even flinch. She got calmer. "I did like it when you told me you didn't want me to have Sawyer because it showed me how much you cared, and then you would say 'we're having this baby' and I felt like it was okay." He still wasn't responding so Peyton started yelling again. "But now you just sit silently like you don't even care anymore!"

"I do care, Peyton!" Lucas yelled back at her, moving his head from the road so that he could stare straight into her beautiful green eyes. "Of course I care! You're my wife!" Then Luke started tearing up. He could see the hurt in her eyes. He looked back on the road so that he couldn't see just how scared or hurt she was. "I just don't know what to say. I said everything about what I thought three years ago, but it didn't stop you. There's nothing I can say that will stop you. I can't guilt you into it, what can I do? I love you so much, Peyton. I know that you will have these babies and I want to have faith that everything will work out, but without you, nothing will, and we all need you. You were the one who I proposed to more than once. You were the one that I was thinking of when Lindsey called me about my book. You were the reason that Lindsey and I broke up. You were the one who I wrote two books about. I will not write another one about your death. You are my inspiration. That's why both my books are about you. Sawyer needs her mom, so do the twins. I don't want you to go through with it, but I know you. So just take it easy, okay?"

Peyton looked at him with watering eyes. "Okay." She slurred out with a shaky voice. "I love you, Luke."

"I love you, too." Luke told her as they pulled into Brooke's drive way so that they could pick up their daughter.

Where we're living in this town  
The sun is coming up and it's going down  
But it's all just the same at the end of the day  
When we cheat and we lie  
Nobody says it's wrong  
So we don't ask why  
Cause it's all just the same at the end of the day

They got out of the car and went up to Brooke's door and knocked.

"Who is it?" Brooke yelled in a silly voice.

"Luke and Peyton." Luke responded, not amused.

Brooke quickly opened the door and pulled Peyton into a hug as soon as the door was open. "Are you going to be okay?" She asked, still holding on to her while Sawyer ran to her daddy.

"Yeah, I'm going to be just fine. The doctors might not think that, but it's true. I have hope." Peyton responded. She looked to Lucas while all of them had tears in their eyes. She was holding on to Brooke's hug like her life depended on it…or like any time could be her last…

Don't throw it all away  
Don't throw it all away  
Don't throw it all away  
Don't throw it all away  
Throwing it all away  
Throwing it all away  
Throwing it all away

Throwing it all away  
Throwing it all away  
You're throwing it all away at the end of the day

* * *

**A/n 1: So a sad chapter. Just so you know, I'm doing this for drama, not because I'm killing Peyton off, so don't worry. I have a reason for doing this!**

**SONG: Sad Song by Oasis**

**A/N 2: UP****COMING NEWS! I'm working on some new stories. All AU and all based on a song by Rascal Flatts! I'm really excited for these and I hope you'll like them! I don't know when I'm going to post them so stay tuned! One is called "Things that Matter" It's about Lucas, who lost his wife and has one child, and Peyton, who becomes his daughters nanny. She falls for Lucas immediately only to discover that he's engaged. Much better than it sounds!  
**

**Stay tuned for these stories!**


	12. Sad Song ll

_**Short chapter. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 12**_

_Guess there are times when we all need to share a little pain_  
_And ironing out the rough spots_  
_Is the hardest part when memories remain_  
_And it's times like these when we all need to hear the radio_  
_`Cause from the lips of some old singer_  
_We can share the troubles we already know_

_Turn them on, turn them on_  
_Turn on those sad songs_  
_When all hope is gone_  
_Why don't you tune in and turn them on_

Peyton knew it would be okay. She could tell. But as for Brooke and Luke, she wasn't so sure. They'd probably keep going crazy until she had her babies…and maybe even after.

B Davis was the girl Peyton had known since age eight. They would fight a lot in high school, but in the end, they were always friends again. Best friends. But this was something that might not let their friendship survive. Their friendship could die with Peyton. Nobody wanted that.

Lucas Scott was the man Peyton had married. The man who made her dreams come true. And the man she had loved since senior year, and had feelings for since junior. They didn't let anything jeopardize their relationship since the whole "Lindsey" thing. They were madly in love and Luke didn't want to lose her. They had so many memories together.

The two people standing before Peyton were the two people who couldn't lose her.

And then comes Sawyer. Sawyer was only three, but she loved her mother so much. She might not remember her when she's older, but Sawyer still wouldn't be able to live without her mother.

_They reach into your room_  
_Just feel their gentle touch_  
_When all hope is gone_  
_Sad songs say so much_

Luke, Peyton, and Brooke were all sitting on the couch together with Peyton in the middle. They were watching the little ones play on the floor at Brooke's. Brooke and Peyton were crying, Brooke was crying the hardest.

Peyton looked at Luke who was trying to be strong for everybody. He looked like stone. He was just looking at Sawyer playing.

Peyton rubbed his back which caused him to look at her. His lips were pressed tightly together. "I'm scared, Luke." Peyton told him.

Luke pulled her into a hug. "Me too."

Peyton can't remember a time where Luke was ever scared, or at least told her that he was.

"I love you, Peyton." Luke told her shakily after looking at Sawyer again.

"I love you, too." Peyton told him. She looked at her ring and smiled. "We're going to be okay. We're Lucas and Peyton." She laughed uneasily.

Lucas saw how she was looking at her ring. He covered the hand that her ring was on and he put his hand on her chin, slightly tilting it up so he could look at her. "Yeah, and that's the truth." He kissed her lips. "But you're going to make it because you're Peyton Scott, and you and Brooke are the strongest girls that I know."

Peyton smiled at him and turned around and looked at Brooke who was silently crying uncontrollably. "Brooke." Peyton said as she saw her best friend. She took her into her arms. She had one arm around Brooke now, and one around Lucas' back. "We're all going to be okay." Peyton told them, but she was unsure.

Brooke pulled back. "I can't lose you, P. Sawyer. It's always been Hoes over Bros. It can't be one hoe over bros. That just wouldn't make sense." Brooke said, only half joking.

Peyton laughed. "It won't be that way. I promise, B. Davis."

"I'm here for you, Peyton. We all are."

_If someone else is suffering enough to write it down_  
_When every single word makes sense_  
_Then it's easier to have those songs around_  
_The kick inside is in the line that finally gets to you_  
_and it feels so good to hurt so bad_  
_And suffer just enough to sing the blues_

The three stayed on the couch for a little while longer and then Peyton and Luke had to go home. They had moved into Brooke's old house a few weeks before.

When the family got home, Luke immediately made Peyton go to bed. Peyton, strangely, didn't argue with him and went straight to the bedroom. Lucas layed Sawyer down in her room and followed Peyton. Peyton was laying on her back looking at a picture of her, Luke and Sawyer.

"What if I don't make it this time, Luke?" Peyton asked, sensing Lucas come in the room. Peyton didn't even move her head to look at him. She just put down the picture and stared at the ceiling.

Luke went over to the bed and sat down next to her. Peyton felt the bed shifting beside her as she looked at him. "You will." He told her.

She sat up and said, "I can't miss out on their lives, Luke!" She collapsed into his arms as tears burst out of her eyes.

"You won't have to." Luke whispered into her hair. He kissed her head and rocked her in his arms until she fell asleep. He hugged her tightly praying for a miracle. But he would only find out in January, when Peyton had the baby.

_Sad songs, they say_  
_Sad songs, they say_  
_Sad songs, they say_  
_Sad songs, they say so much_

* * *

**SONG: Sad Song (They Say So Much) by Elton John**


	13. New Soul

**Sorry it took so long, I believe this is my longest chapter so enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 13**_

_I'm a new soul  
I came to this strange world  
Hoping I could learn a bit about how to give and take.  
But since I came here  
Felt the joy and the fear  
Finding myself making every possible mistake _

Peyton woke up to the feeling of something soft pressing on her stomach. She could feel it for a couple seconds, but it soon went away. So, with her eyes still closed, she decided not to worry about it. She then felt it again, but in a different spot. Peyton's eyes shot open in worry. She only moved her head to look at it and smiled really wide. Luke was sitting there, kissing her bump.

"I'm your daddy, and I'm going to take good care of you, so is your mommy, she'll be okay, because she is the strongest person I know. Other than Aunt Brooke." Luke whispered to Peyton's stomach after kissing it. He was being really quiet, but Peyton could here every word. Luke was off and on with a smile, one second he would smile, another, he would look devastated. Peyton smiled really wide as she heard him. Lucas still hadn't noticed that she was awake and listening. He moved his head to kiss her stomach again.

As she felt that warm feeling on her stomach again, Peyton put her hand up against Luke's face. Luke looked surprised, but when he looked at her, he had a smile on his face and a look of love in his eyes.

"How'd you and our babies sleep?" Luke asked her, still by her stomach.

Peyton smiled and looked back at her stomach. "Pretty good." Then she looked back at Luke. "But, you would know wouldn't you?"

Luke looked down in embarrassment. "You weren't supposed to hear that."

"But I did. And it was really sweet, Luke. We'll both take very good care of them, I promise." Peyton told him as she moved her hand to his chin, signaling him to look at her.

"I know. Because you are strong, Peyton Sawyer." Luke said as he moved closer to her face.

"That's Peyton. Scott." Peyton said exactly like she said on their wedding day, as she kissed him. "You really got to learn my name or I'm not sure we can be together anymore." Peyton joked.

"I'll learn it, I think Peyton Scott fits you much better anyway." After kissing her one more time he sat on the bed next to her. "So, what do you want to do today? My schedule is free, but only for you."

Peyton smiled as she sat up. "That's sweet of you, but my schedule isn't free for _you_."

Lucas looked at her confused. "What? What are your plans? You're almost five months pregnant with placenta previa! There's not much you can do."

"Maybe not, but that doesn't mean nothing. I'm not in any harm right now, unless I get into another car crash!" Peyton laughed but Lucas gave her that "_don't joke about_ _that"_ serious look. "I'm sorry, that's not funny. I think I'm going to go hang with the girls and maybe see how _Red Bedroom Records_ is doing. We've been here for almost three months and all I've done is hung out with the gang and S Scott."

"S Scott?"

"Sawyer Scott. I'm P Sawyer, Brooke's B Davis, and Sawyer is S Scott. And Monkey."

"So what does that make me?" Lucas asked with a seductive look.

"That makes you Lucas Scott, husband of P Sawyer and father of S Scott." Peyton told him with a serious tone.

"That's it?" Lucas asked, giving her questionable look.

"Yep. I gotta go, baby." Peyton told him as he leaned in for a kiss, but she walked away before he got there.

He just froze, he was confused.

Peyton ran back in the room and kissed him for a minute and he kissed back, putting his hands on her face. "You didn't think I'd really leave without a kiss goodbye, did you?" Peyton asked after the kiss finished. "I love you too much for that." She then left the room for a final time. "Hang out with the boys today. I'll take Sawyer the second half." She yelled from the hall.

* * *

Peyton arrived at Karen's Café about a half our later. She went in to find that not too many people were there, only about one or two, other than the workers.

"Slow morning?" Peyton asked Haley who was at the register.

"Yeah, finally." Haley sounded relieved.

"Where's Brooke?"

"She'll be here soon. Baker Man is closed today. I'm thinking that I want a day off, too."

"Yes! I want to hang out with you guys today! I really need to see the town more, and I need to see TRIC and _Red Bedroom_! I'm so excited!"

Haley had a surprised look on her face. "Yeah…I didn't tell you, did I?"

"Tell me what?" Peyton asked, losing her excitement.

"Chris Keller is kind of running _Red Bedroom_ now…I thought I told you…I'm sorry…"

"_The_ Chris Keller?"

Haley nodded.

"I guess I could pay him a visit…I haven't seen him seen him since high school…I guess he might've changed…"

"He hasn't…"

Peyton had a disappointed look on her face.

"Hey girls!" Brooke yelled to the girls as she walked in.

The people who were eating had already left.

Peyton walked out of the café.

"Where's she going?" Brooke asked.

"TRIC. Let's go." Haley told her day then turned around realizing. "Can you lock up? I need to leave…enjoy your day off!" Haley yelled to the chef. "Let's go."

* * *

Peyton stomps into _Red Bedroom Records _and off to what used to be her office. She finds it and walks into it and right in front of her…well…Chris' desk. The chair is turned around but Peyton can see a head of hair.

She noticeably clears her throat.

Chris turns around. His legs are crossed and he's reading a magazine.

"Peyton Sawyer. Long time no see." Chris said standing up.

"It's Peyton Scott now."

"Right…So what are you doing here?"

"I live here now."

"I mean here…In my office."

Peyton looks down. "Oh…Well, do you really want the job right now? I mean it's hard work being a singer as talented as you are and having to run a record label. Don't you think?"

Chris laughs. "Of course Chris Keller doesn't want a job! It's hard work!"

Peyton smiles. She is so relieved. "So does this mean that I can take my job back?"

"If you sign me to the label. I don't pay my apartment rent anyway."

"Okay. Maybe you have changed." Peyton smiles. "Thank you, Chris."

Chris nods and Peyton turns around, but turns back around to tell him one more thing. "And thank you for bringing Nathan home, well helping. I really appreciate that."

"I won't do it again, I thought that they were going to kill Chris Keller!"

Peyton laughs. "But you did it, even though that's what you thought. Thanks for everything." She smiles.

Haley and Brooke come running into the room while Peyton is still looking at Chris.

"Peyton! Don't kill him! I don't have enough bail money!" Haley yelled to her.

Peyton turns around still smiling and she starts to laugh.

"So I see he didn't hit on you yet…" Brooke says curiously.

"I just had a little…unfinished business to take care." Peyton says softly as she leaves the office.

Brooke and Haley's eyes follow her as she leaves the room. The look curious and stare at Chris who just shrugs.

* * *

Lucas is sitting in a chair by Nathan and Haley's pool. Nathan, Julian and Clay are sitting near him.

"We totally should have had a pool party this summer." Nathan says.

Luke nods and says, "You practically did when Peyton, Sawyer and I moved back home, only it's too bad that we all couldn't of gotten drunk. Peyton is so not herself when she's drunk."

"I don't think anybody is." Clay states.

Julian nods. "You should've seen the girls after Brooke's bachelor party…" Julian says as everyone else except for Luke ask. "She thought she kissed and had sex with another guy…The kiss was me…and the sex was a water balloon fight with condoms…"

Lucas laughs. "You know, I still cannot believe that the jerk who came here to make my movie, who had a relationship with my wife, would actually end up marrying one of my best friends. I guess people do change…"

"Yeah, I really did deserve that punch in the face, though."

"Definitely." Luke laughed.

"So why did you come over?" Nate asked, as they all took a sip of their beers.

"Peyton blew me off."

"Oh, so not to hang out with your brother?"

"Not at all." Lucas told them casually as he looked out the sky.

* * *

Peyton was in her future office alone , going through some albums that she found. _Manhattan in the Sky _was playing.

"Peyton?" A familiar female voice asked from the door way.

Peyton looked over to see who it was. "Mia?" Peyton asked as she saw Mia, she was still smiling. She ran over to the door to give her a hug.

"Wow, one of the last times I saw you you were pregnant! And now you are again! Congratulations."

"Thanks, so how was the tour?" Peyton asked as the both walked further into the office.

"Exactly like it was when I was eighteen. I'm just glad to be home." Mia told her and Peyton smiled.

They talked for a while until Peyton finally said what was on her mind.

Peyton took one of Mia's hands. "I know you and Chase aren't together. And I know you still have feelings for him, it's pretty obvious. I know he's single. So…do you want me to hook you up? Cuz' I haven't played the hook-up game in a long time."

Mia smiled at Peyton. "I can tell you that I don't have any sort of feelings for Chase. I wouldn't mind you hooking me up with somebody though…Want to?"

"Mia! You so like him."

"Just don't hook me up with him, okay?"

"Fine, I'll find you somebody, tomorrow night at seven. TRIC. Got it? Cuz your 22 now so I know that you can drink."

Mia smiled and gave Peyton another hug.

* * *

That night, Peyton arrived home holding little Sawyer. Sawyer's head was on her mother's shoulder and she was asleep. When Peyton opened the door, it was really dark and it was really dark. Peyton didn't even bother turning on the lights as she headed up the stairs.

She went straight into Sawyer's room and lay her down on her little bed. Peyton covered her up and bent down to kiss her forehead. "Night baby girl." Peyton whispered. Sawyer didn't even stir. Peyton smiled and she turned on Sawyer's night light and walked straight to the door and quietly shut it.

Peyton was still smiling as she went to her bedroom. When she walked in, Lucas was asleep with the side lamp on and the computer shut right next to him. Peyton smiled even more as she climbed onto her side of the bed. She put one arms around Luke and kissed his cheek as she cuddled close to him.

Lucas stirred a little bit until his eyes fluttered open. "Your home." He smiled as he rolled over on his back so he could look up at her.

"Yeah. Luke, I'm so happy to have you." Peyton said smiling. He smiled even wider as he brought her in for a long passionate kiss.

"I feel the same way."

Peyton smiled again, happy to hear his words. "When can I read it?" She asked, looking at the laptop that was sitting next to them.

"Read what?" Luke asked, playing dumb.

Peyton shifted a little bit. "The book your writing. I know your writing again. I'm happy for you. So when can I read it?" Peyton asked, getting impatient.

Lucas put his hand to her hair and put it behind her ear. "When it's done."

"What's it about?"

Lucas smiled at her, he loved how impatient she could get and how she was so determined to get something or achieve something that she wanted. "It's about a beautiful girl and her handsome husband. They love each other so much, they always have. And not to long after they decide to be together, the girl gets pregnant with their first child. They are very happy. They're going to be a family." Luke starts, as he puts his hand on Peyton's stomach. He then frowns as he keeps talking. "But something terrible happens. The girl, named Peyton, is in trouble. She might die, as well as little baby Sawyer. The boy, Lucas, loves Peyton so much that she doesn't want her to go through with it. That's only because he's so in love and he can't lose her, even though he loves and wants his new baby." Peyton frowns to and rolls over to her side of the bed.

Peyton pulls away from him to give him an annoyed glare. "If you're trying to make me feel guilty about this—" Peyton starts but gets interrupted.

Lucas shakes his head and pulls her back. "I'm not. I'm going to tell your story, Peyton. _Our_ story. Our struggle for survival."

Peyton starts to tear up. "I like this story." Peyton tries to smile but can't manage it. "Exactly. Survival. I'm going to come home after I have our children, and we're still going to be so happy. Because we are madly in love, and nothing can change that, _ever_." Peyton puts her hand on Luke's cheek. They both go in for a kiss.

* * *

The next morning, Peyton was sitting at the breakfast bar on a chair with Sawyer on her lap and a piece of cut up toast in front of her that Sawyer was eating. Peyton was on the phone talking to someone.

"Yes…please?...I know…Okay…She will be wearing a sexy dress and be holding up the number two…maybe because you're not the only person who I'm setting up…right…Peyton Scott: Matchmaker…okay…she'll see you then…yes…TRIC at seven…bye!" Peyton spoke into the phone.

As soon as Peyton hung up the phone, Lucas opened the bathroom door and came out with bleached blond hair. "You like?" He asked when he saw Peyton's face.

"Wh—why?" Peyton stuttered, trying to find the right words.

"A couple months ago you told me that I looked better with blond hair. Did you change your mind?"He asked as he took Sawyer from her.

"I was joking. I love you no matter what color your hair is. Now I have to go take Mia and Sawyer shopping."

"Who were you talking to on the phone?"

"Chase."

Lucas laughed and Peyton looked at him curiously. "Are you sure you're not the one wearing that 'sexy' dress?"

"I'm pregnant! I'm not wearing anything sexy for a _long_ time!"

"I was just joking. Because I saw you guys kiss at my bachelor slash bachelorette party when I was with Lindsey." He said smirking

This time Peyton was the one to laugh as she remembered that. "Actually…we did it to make you and Brooke jealous…I guess it worked." Peyton laughed.

Lucas looked at her unbelievably. "Yeah, it did! I thought you moved on from me!"

"Hey! You shouldn't be talking! It was _your_ bachelor party!"

Lucas set Sawyer down on a chair and pulled Peyton in for a hug. "I never moved on. That's why you're the one I asked to marry me…and the one I proposed to twice. I love you…no one else…except Sawyer…you're going to have to share me with her."

"I feel the same way. Bye, baby." Peyton said as she kissed Lucas goodbye and grabbed her purse and Sawyer's diaper bag along with Sawyer and left.

After she left, Lucas stood standing near the island and smiling to himself. "I finally did something right."

* * *

"I can't believe that this is Sawyer!" Mia exclaims, holding little Sawyer as Sawyer laughs at her.

Peyton smiles and rubs Sawyer's arm. "Isn't she beautiful."

Mia nods. "So, who'd you set me up with?"

"It's a surprise. By the way…you are going to be holding up the number two…okay?" Peyton reminded her.

They were in the mall at a women's store looking at a bunch of dresses. Peyton pulled out a sexy black one, similar to the one that she wore on her and Chase's first date.

Peyton handed it to her. "Here, try this on. It's cute…the guy will love it."

Mia grabs it and nods. She hands Sawyer to Peyton and goes into the ladies changing room. Peyton stands outside of it so they can still talk.

"When are the babies due?" Mia asks from the inside.

"January 18th." Peyton says, looking at Sawyer. "We're supposed to find out the genders in a couple weeks. I'm so excited. Then we start buying clothes and toys…because if I'm going to have a boy…he shouldn't have any little girl toys…"

Mia laughs "Good idea."

Mia then walks out of the dressing room. The dress goes down to above her knees and is a V-neck. "You look beautiful Mia. He's not going to regret this."

"Thanks, Peyton." Mia says as she smiles and looks down.

"You look pretty!" Sawyer tells her as she points to her. Mia laughs and thanks her.

_I'm a young soul in this very strange world_  
_Hoping I could learn a bit bout what is true and fake. _  
_But why all this hate?_  
_Try to communicate_  
_Finding trust and love is not always easy to make. _

* * *

**Song: New Soul by Yael Naim**


	14. I'm a Believer

_**PLEASE READ!:**_**Two updates in one day?! Was not my plan but I haven't been on here in a while and I was reading some of my reviews and I don't have any negative ones so that made me really happy. I also saw how people are saying their LOVING it! I feel all giddy inside and people are taking it so seriously.**

**Also, a guest said that they are reviewing only stories they really liked and reviewed mine. I wanted send you a PM for the great compliments but you do not have an account, so thank you! And thanks to all my other reviewers, I have so many reviews so it's hard to PM everyone but the only reason I upload is because you review, favorite, and follow!**

**Sorry it took so long, I'm having my computer fixed now and then I can update whenever! I have a lot of stuff coming out so get ready! I only have one more chapter pre-written and I have writers block so if you have any ideas feel free to PM me, in fact PLEASE PM me, I will give you credit if I use your idea!**

**ENJOY!**

_**Chapter 14**_

_I thought love was only true in fairy tales  
Meant for someone else but not for me.  
Love was out to get me  
That's the way it seemed.  
Disappointment haunted all my dreams._

It's been two weeks since Chase and Mia went on that date. Mia won't tell Peyton what happened and Chase won't even talk to Peyton…so no one except them knows what happened that night.

Peyton has her appointment to discover the gender of the kids. She and Lucas are over joyed to find out what their little twins are going to be.

Peyton was lying on the bed waiting for the doctor to come in. After what felt like hours, Dr. Linh finally came into the room.

"Hello, you guys!" Dr. Linh greeted them as the couple greeted her back. "How is the pregnancy going since you came her last? Any troubles? Pains?"

Peyton shook her head. "Nothing at all."

"How much have you been working lately? How hard?"

"Just a little. I sit in a chair all day at work…I go shopping maybe once a week…but not for long."

"Good…I just want you to take it easy. Don't work too hard or long. Eat good. Relax a good portion of the day. This is your second pregnancy, correct? No miscarriages or anything?"

"Correct. Second pregnancy." Lucas told her.

Dr. Linh nodded. "Would you like to find out the sex of your babies?"

The two nodded as Dr. Linh put the stuff on Peyton's stomach. They all looked at the monitor and saw the two babies lying next to each other, each near the other's feet. "They look healthy…just fine."

"Are you ready to find out?" She asked after a few moments.

The two nodded, eager to find out.

"You're going to have a boy and a girl."

Peyton smiled with joyful tears in her eyes. She looked at Lucas who was also smiling and looking at her.

"We're gonna have a son!" Peyton exclaimed, laughing. Lucas nodded and they kissed. They then looked back at the picture to watch their beautiful children.

The two drove home with huge smile on their faces. They didn't speak, they were too happy. Every once and a while, Peyton would look down at her stomach and laugh a little more.

It took about ten minutes to get home. Brooke was inside with Haley watching Sawyer. Luke and Peyton walked to the door, hand in hand, still keeping their smiles upon their faces.

Before they opened the door, Lucas turned to Peyton and said, "I miss that."

Peyton looked confused and laughed as she responded. "Miss what?"

Lucas stepped closer to Peyton. "That smile. It looks cute on you. You should wear it more often."

Peyton blushed and let go of Luke's hand so that she could put her arms around his neck. "Oh yeah? Maybe I will. I missed my smile, too. But I also missed yours."

Lucas leaned down for his lips to meet hers.

When the kiss finished, Peyton leaned back with her eyes closed. "I missed that, too." She said. She then opened her eyes so that she could open the door.

When the door opened, Brooke and Haley were sitting on the floor playing with Barbie dolls. Sawyer looked so cute. She kept giggling and she had a big smile on her face.

"Mommy and Daddy are home!" Sawyer yelled, running over to her mother. Peyton picked her up and walked over to the couch, where Brooke and Haley had just moved to.

"How are you, baby? Did you have fun with Aunt Brooke and Aunt Haley?" Peyton asked her daughter, who was now sitting on her lap.

"We played with my dollies!" Sawyer told her.

Peyton watched as Sawyer laughed and she laughed with her. Lucas watched them both. He loved them both so much, he loved them more then life itself and he couldn't lose them. They meant everything, and soon he would have two more people in his life that meant everything. He looked at Peyton's green eyes and how they sparkled with love. Sawyer looked so much like her, except she had Luke's eyes. To Luke, they were the two most prettiest and beautiful girls that he'd ever seen.

"So…what did they tell you?" Brooke asked, bringing Luke out of his thoughts.

Peyton and Luke looked at each other. Luke nodded, signaling for her to tell Brooke.

"We're having a boy and a girl!" Peyton exclaimed, smiling brightly.

…

Lucas spent the next hour watching Peyton, Haley and Brooke talk about the babies and laugh. It's practically all that they did for that whole hour. Lucas didn't join into the conversation. He was lost while looking at Peyton and hearing her laugh. God, he loved her laugh. He would stare at her beautiful smile and pretend that he's paying attention to the conversation.

Whenever he saw Peyton or Sawyer laugh or smile, he had to laugh or smile, too. Whenever he saw one of them mad, he would be mad, too. If they would cry, he would occasionally shed a tear, too. Only, it took a lot to get him to shed a tear, but he would be sad, too, though, whether he would shed a tear or not.

The girls left not too long after the hour was up. Peyton went to the kitchen, where Lucas was standing. Sawyer was taking her nap, so the two were completely alone.

When Peyton arrived in the kitchen, she wrapped her arms around her husband. "So…Did you have fun staring at me for a whole hour?"

"I was not staring at you for a whole hour. I was listening to you and our friends speak." Lucas lied. He hadn't heard one word any of them said…he just knew what they were talking about because it was…well…the _girls._

"Oh…Come on! That is such a lie! I asked you if you wanted a family like the Duggars and you nodded _so_ slowly as you smiled!"

Lucas looked at her in disbelief. "You were testing me weren't you?"

Peyton smiled. "It's okay…I love you, too…But I don't stare at you like that when I see you on the court with the guys."

Lucas decided to save himself the embarrassment and change the subject. "So what do you want to name our babies?"

"I was hoping that that was what you were going to change the subject to." Lucas looked at Peyton curiously. "Don't pretend like I don't know you." Peyton grabbed two notebooks that were in reach and handed one to Lucas. "Report back to me in an hour with a girl's name list and a boy one. We'll look them over. Also think about middle names, too." She kissed him quickly and walked up stairs.

"My wife, everybody." Lucas said to himself while smiling.

_Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer  
Not a trace of doubt in my mind.  
I'm in love, I'm a believer!  
I couldn't leave her if I tried._

One hour later, exactly, Peyton ran down the stairs and sat next to Lucas on the couch.

"Be careful…Your pregnant with my kids, I don't want them to turn out weird like Nate's son did."

Peyton hit him in the chest.

Lucas laughed. "Hey! Watch the heart!"

"Your list?"

"You were serious about that?" Peyton hit him again. "Okay. You first."

Peyton smiled and opened the notebook. Lucas saw that there must have been three pages worth of names for each baby.

"You do know that we're not actually growing a family like the Duggars, right?"

Peyton gave him the look. "I'm going to tell you my favorites. For girls…I was thinking either Anna or Elizabeth…but you also had a girlfriend named Anna so that might be weird."

"You almost had that same girlfriend." He teased.

Peyton hit him again. "That's not nice! She was a very nice girl…and a little misunderstood."

"Okay…Boy names?"

Peyton bit her lip. "Don't yell at me…" Luke gave her a curious look. "I was thinking…maybe Daniel? We don't have to call him Dan…but maybe Danny…and we could use Keith as a middle name…I don't want our baby to have it as a first name though…"

Lucas lost the smile that he's been wearing all day. "I don't know, Peyt…the man was a murderer…and putting the name Keith in his name…Dan murdered Keith…I don't think I would be able to look at our son the same…and that wouldn't be fair to him."

"I know you, Lucas. You're not that kind of person. You would love our son no matter what…the name wouldn't change him."

"I hate Dan, Peyt. I don't want our child to have his name…I don't want him to have anything to do with him. I should have shot Dan when I had the chance."

"I think I know you more than you know yourself. You would have killed him if you could…but you're not a murderer. You've saved his life…whatever you feel about him isn't as powerful as your heart. But I know Keith would appreciate our child's name…but it's okay."

"I'll think about it. My turn…I like Ella or Avery…or your choices…I don't know about a good first name for a boy…Hunter I guess."

Peyton smiled at him and rubbed his back. "You know I love you right?"

"You've only proven to me by throwing my book at me, kissing me, breaking me and Lindsey up…so yeah…I know." Lucas teased, bringing back his smile. "Oh and giving me the best life ever…I didn't need a real father to have a happy life…I just needed you…you completed it." Peyton smiled at him. "I love you, too." He kissed her and hugged her. "It isn't complete, though, until these nine months are up."

Peyton smiled and gave small giggle. She put her head on Luke's shoulder and he put an arm around her waist. He kissed the top of her head on her blonde tangled mess of hair. "You did the same for me; by the way…I don't know where I'd be right now without you saving me. That's all you ever do." Peyton told him softly.

"It's my favorite thing to do." Luke smiled. "Y'know…she's been asleep for a long time…" Luke broke the silence after a few minutes of cuddling. He was referring to Sawyer.

"I know…Let's just let her sleep." Peyton told him.

_I thought love was more or less a given thing,  
Seems the more I gave the less I got.  
What's the use in tryin'?  
All you get is pain.  
When I needed sunshine I got rain._

They were almost asleep when they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Luke told Peyton as she was getting up.

He opened the door and saw Mia on the other side.

"Peyton, its Mia." He told her as he walked back to the couch.

Peyton stood up and walked towards the door. "Hi…Umm…come in…" Peyton told her as she walked in. Mia didn't have a smile on her face. Instead, it was full of discomfort and awkwardness for some reason. "What's up?" They went into the kitchen.

"Why did you set me and Chase up? I specifically told you not to." Mia got straight to the point.

Peyton looked down as she saw Luke put his head down and cover his mouth, obviously trying to hide a smile and trying not to laugh. "Okay…I'm sorry…you got me…I know it was wrong but when I see two people who look like they are so right for each other and they won't admit it, I won't just stand here. I should know how that feels more than anyone." She looked over at Luke and smiled as he did the same to her.

"Okay, but Peyton, if we were perfect for each other, we would find our own way back to each other. That's how love works. You can't mess with it."

"Mia, this is 'Chase and Mia' we're talking about! I know you two. You would express your love in a song, or never write again because you have no inspiration. Chase would mope around TRIC or become and alcoholic." Peyton looked at Lucas for that one because she remembered how Luke started drinking a lot after the whole "Lindsey" thing.

Lucas gave her a look and stood up. "Not funny."

"Pay back for not taking down that Lindsey photo." Peyton laughed.

"I thought the pay back was when you texted Fergi."

"No. That was for making me spend a few days without food, electricity or my boxes, which were the only things that could get us out of house arrest."

"I did that _because_ you texted Fergi but you also told me that you were going to sleep naked."

"You brought that on yourself! _I_ didn't draw the line!"

"Hey!" Mia yelled to them. "I'm still here! And angry!"

There was another knock on the door and Luke went to get it. "Ummm…Peyton…" He said slowly and cautiously.

"What?" She asked as she looked over to Chase walking into the house. "Chase?"

"Sorry…I didn't know you had company…" Chase said.

Mia looked at Peyton and gave her an angry look.

"Before you both kill me…just remember that you should never hurt a woman who is about to bring two children into the world and they won't survive if you kill me. Also realize that I'm pregnant and I can't sit on my butt all day and do nothing! You have no clue how boring it is!"

Luke actually let his laugh come out that time. She was SO like Brooke right now. They all looked at him and he just hid his smile again.

"You guys are a perfect for each other, and you never fought and you let a stupid tour and a quite stupid girl come between you two."

"How do you know she's stupid? You don't even know her." Chase asked.

"I talk to Brooke. You both need to work things out…so go! Work things out! Please? For the pregnant girl?"

Chase and Mia exchanged looks, like they are speaking through eye contact. Mia grabbed her purse that she had set on the island when she walked in and walked into the living room.

"We'll tell you how it goes…and I'm still pissed at you. Bye." She walked out of the house with Chase behind her.

"It actually worked." Peyton breathed out after they shut the door.

"Good job, baby." Lucas told her as he walked into the kitchen.

"I should thank you and so should they…it wouldn't have worked if I wasn't pregnant…and you let me stay this way." Peyton smiled as she leaned up against Luke who was now standing right beside her.

"I can't destroy my family." Luke wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her head.

Peyton smiled at his words. She _loved_ those words. _His family_. _Their_ family. It would always be their family and nothing less and nothing more. This was her dream. The one she's thought of since junior year. She always wanted to create a family with Lucas Eugene Scott. She just never thought her dream would actually come true.

_Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer  
Not a trace of doubt in my mind.  
I'm in love, I'm a believer!  
I couldn't leave her if I tried._

* * *

**So a little cheesy, but it's Lucas and Peyton, you can't exactly blame me;) I'm just a cheesy person!**

**Review!**

**Song: I'm A Believer by The Monkees**

**I chose this song because Lucas talks about how much he loves Peyton so thought it was perfect!**


End file.
